De Monstruos y Cuentos de Hadas
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Una nueva amenaza llega a Monster High, por lo cuál las monstruitas necesitarán la ayuda de los estudiantes de Ever After High para detener a la Reina Malvada y su maléfico plan. ¿Podrán lograrlo? Esta historia es parte de "El Capítulo Final" (una precuela más bien).
1. Prólogo

Bienvenidos mis queridos lectores a una nueva historia, como ya saben el crossover original de Monster High y Ever After High "The Lost Movie" se canceló y el que aparece en "The Legend of Shadow High" es con el reboot de Monster High. Por lo cual esta será mi visión del crossover que merecíamos, y para eso la historia será una precuela a mi proyecto "El Capítulo Final".

Es decir, sucede luego de "Epic Winter" pero antes que mi primera historia "Una Revelación Feroz" sin margen de tiempo específico, para poder explorar un par de situaciones interesantes con los personajes. Además de que esta historia también sucede luego de "Great Scarrier Reef" para la neutralidad en ambos mundos.

P.D.: No incluiré a Astronova por que no se como en todos los reinos podría hacerlo, así que dejen eso fuera y disfruten.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 _Se notaba un ambiente sombrío en la oficina de los Hermanos Grimm, completamente desierta a estas horas de la madrugada donde el único ocupante del lugar llega a ser el manto de la noche._

 _Todo era tranquilidad hasta que un brillo púrpura salió del espejo por el cual Milton Grimm en el pasado habló con la Reina Malvada para conocer la ubicación del verdadero Libro de Cuentos Legendarios, hoy cubierto de polvo._

 ** _Este brillo era causado por la mismísima Reina Malvada, la cual sigue encerrada en la prisión de los espejos desde la última vez que la vimos. Algo realmente genial con dragones y llamas, además de desarrollo de personajes._**

 _Ahem._

 ** _Oh si, la historia. Ella por alguna razón se encontraba despierta a estas horas, lo cual no parecía agradarle mucho ya que se nota algo cansada._**

"Vamos" _dijo para sí misma,_ "Necesito una señal de que eso no fue solo una coincidencia"

 _Se quedo en su lugar mirando a su alrededor, que consistía principalmente de oscuridad y espejos en los cuales uno no se ve su reflejo, al menos no desde este punto de vista. Pero claramente se centraba más en los espejos._

 _Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, observó algo distinto a lo usual, algo que no debería estar ahí, algo monstruoso._

 _Con su descubrimiento, la Reina formó una sonrisa malvada en su cara._

"Es hora de poner en marcha las cosas"

* * *

 _Pasaron unos días y la Reina prosiguió con su plan, pero presentía que debía apresurarse porque después de hoy ya no tendría la oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo._

 _Durante esos días, escucho partes de conversaciones de los Grimm, al parecer ellos habían notado su actividad inusual en las noches. No le importaba el como pasó, porque esta noche ejecutaría su plan maestro._

 ** _En la torre donde se encuentra la puerta de su celda, a.k.a. el espejo, se escuchaban pisadas yendo en dirección a la cima y no quería ser descortés, por lo cual con todo listo apareció ante ellos._**

"Milton y Giles Grimm" _expresó la Reina Malvada con su característico desdén ante la presencia de los hermanos,_ "¿Cuál es la razón de que se encuentra en mi humilde morada esta noche?"

"No se haga la ingenua" _dijo Milton, _"Sabemos que es lo que trata de hacer y pensamos detenerla"

"¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo exactamente piensan hacerlo? La única manera sería que me liberaran y ambos sabemos que no es una muy buena idea"

"Por eso estamos preparados esta vez" **_dijo Giles, que hablaba enserio. Ya que traían lentes protectores con un mazo cuyo propósito es de romper el espejo y un brazalete especial con el cual podrían contener a la Reina cuando salga._**

"Me encantaría el ver esto, pero desafortunadamente tengo una cita que no puede esperar. Le voy a dar saludos a Buenasangre de parte suya"

 _La Reina desapareció del espejo adentrándose más a su prisión, buscando una salida. Mientras que afuera Giles arremetió contra el espejo mágico, rompiéndole en miles de pedazos con el mazo que traían._

 _Milton también avanzó para ponerle ese brazalete a la Reina de inmediato antes de que se escabullera. Mientras el polvo se disipaba, ambos se encontraron agarrándose el uno al otro, sin rastro alguna de la prisionera._

"Imposible" _dijo Milton,_ "Debería estar parada aquí frente a nosotros"

"Hermano, llegamos tarde. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es advertirles del peligro que llega y enviarles nuestra ayuda"

* * *

 _La Reina Malvada salía de un espejo caído, dando sus primeros pasos en varios meses. Miró a su alrededor y claramente no era la mejor vista para ella._

"Esto es un basurero, ¿acaso no tienen a nadie que limpie esto?"

 _A su alrededor se encontraban pilas de libros acumulados unos sobre otros, se abrió camino entre ellos pero entonces un objeto en particular capto más su atención._

 ** _Dentro de una cúpula se hallaba un manzana, pero no cualquier manzana, una de SUS manzanas. Parece que ese easter egg si llevó a algo._**

"Hola preciosura, ¿qué haces aquí?"

 _Con un movimiento de su mano sacó la manzana de su pedestal poniéndola en su_ _posesión._

 _Paso a paso llegó a una de las ventanas del ático en donde estaba, mirando hacia afuera viendo a un nuevo mundo con muchas posibilidades._

"Hasta luego Ever After. Hola Monster High"

* * *

Por cierto, esta historia la considero como un especial por lo cuál tendrá varios capítulos, no será un one-shot como las demás.

Espero que la apoyen, me encantaría. Los veo luego.


	2. Capítulo 1: Viaje en Espejo

Ya entramos al primer capítulo oficial de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 _Bienvenidos al mundo de Ever After High._

 _Donde los hijos e hijas de personajes de cuentos de hada asisten a la escue..._

 ** _Oigan, esperen una oración. ¿Por qué van a exponer la sinopsis de la serie por centésima vez?_**

 _Es por cuestiones de exposición, es necesario hacerlo en historias como estas._

 ** _Si, pero para este punto todos conocen lo que pasó en la escuela durante el último año escolar desde el inicio hasta lo del invierno, ¿no creen?_**

 _Tal vez, pero como es un crossover es necesario para que ambas partes lo puedan entender._

 ** _¿Pero cuál es el punto si en la misma historia les explicaran a los personajes? Parece un poco redundante._**

 _Entonces que sugieres que hagamos._

 _ **Contar la historia sin retrasos por explicaciones innecesarias.**_

 _Supongo que se puede hacer, solo si se narra la historia en orden y no saltarte todo._

 ** _Lo prometo._**

 _Muy bien, ahora a empezar con la historia. Como dije nos encontramos en Ever After High, en donde varias de las alumnas del lugar estaban sentadas en la misma mesa en la Biblioteca claramente investigando para una tarea que alguno de los varios profesores de la facultad les había dejado._

"Briar, ¿has encontrado algo sobre el comercio con Aggra?" _susurró Apple White para evitar problemas de las Biblio-hermanestras._

"Un poco, su principal exportación es la seda y varias telas de alta calidad que son..." _respondía hasta que se quedo dormida y comenzó a roncar, provocando a las encargadas del lugar._

"SHHHH"

 _Esto fue suficiente para despertar a la princesa somnolienta._

"Perdonen por eso" _dijo, hasta que recibió otro_ "SHHHHH"

"Raven te tengo una diminuta preguntita" _dijo Madeline en voz baja._

"¿Qué es?"

"¿No tendrás alguna clase de magia con la que podamos hablar sin que nadie más nos escuche? Ya sabes, por si hay pláticas importantes aquí"

"Perdóname pero no, pero creo que investigaré un poco sobre eso. Ya saben, para el futuro"

"Eso sería genial" _susurró Cupido que le agradaba la idea,_ "¿Tu qué piensas Blondie?"

 _Pero la joven rubia no le había hecho caso, se encontraba leyendo un libro con una expresión de frustración._

"Blondie" _dijo una vez más Cupido._

"Perdona, ¿qué decían?"

"¿Te encuentras bien? Parecer distraída" _preguntó_ _Apple._

"Lo siento, es que es por esta tarea del profesor Nimble. No se que voy a hacer" _respondió Blondie molesta._

"Si es una tarea sencilla" **_empezó a hablar Maddie con la emoción de siempre,_** "Solo es investigar sobre un lugar y decir lo que te gusta de ahí. Por ejemplo yo voy a escribir sobre mi tierra natal el País de las Maravillas y las regiones que tiene, sus animales, comida, plantas, comida de plantas. ¡Básicamente todo lo maravillástico del lugar!"

"SHHHH"

"Si, pero la cosa es que no se de que lugar hablar" _dijo la joven de los risos,_ "E investigado todo de todos los reinos durante los últimos años. Quiero presentar algo nuevo, algo inédito, algo que sea tan diferente a todo lo que tenemos aquí"

"Yo creo tener una idea de un lugar así" _dijo Cupido._

"¿Enserio?"

"Claro, ¿acaso no les había contado de mi vieja escuela?"

 _Todas sacudieron la cabeza, salvo Maddie que asintió con una sonrisa._

"Nunca nos dijiste de donde llegaste, solo asumimos que era un lugar muy lejano" _explicó Raven._

"Nunca me preguntaron" _**esa es buena manera de rellenar un plot hole.**_

"Bueno, no nos dejes colgadas. Cuéntanos de tu vieja escuela" _dijo Briar,_

"Muy bien, el lugar de donde vine era una gran escuela, donde su cuerpo estudiantil era de lo más diverso y uno podía ser quien quisiera ser. Sin importar su procedencia o pasado todos eran bienvenidos dentro de la gran familia de..." _decía Cupido recordando Monster High hasta que fue interrumpida por un estrepitoso_ "SHHHHHHHHHH"

 ** _Antes de poder dar alguna clase de excusa, sonaron los alto-parlantes diciendo_** "Favor que Raven Queen y sus amigas en la Biblioteca vayan a la oficina de los Grimm de inmediato"

 ** _Se notaba la satisfacción en la cara de las Biblio-hermanastras al no tener que soportar a estas alumnas que solo andaban hablando en la Biblioteca, mientras que las jovencitas se encontraban frustradas por el llamado a la oficina y se salieron del lugar donde estaban para dirigirse allá._**

"No te preocupes Cupido, tendrás mucho tiempo para contarnos de Monster High" **_dijo Maddie, lo que dejo atónita a Cupido._**

"¿Cómo sabes como se llamaba mi otra escuela?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"Los narradores andan mencionaron una que otra vez Monster High al hablar sobre ti, parece que ese lugar si existe después de todo. ¿Quién lo diría?"

 ** _La querubín trataba de darle lógica al asunto, pero desafortunadamente Maddie funciona con la lógica de las Maravillas que es más complicada de dominar._**

* * *

 ** _¿Puedo narrar esto? Por favor._**

 _Muy bien._

 _Haznos_ _los honores._

 ** _Muy bien, relájate. Inhala y exhala. Lista._**

 ** _*Cough*_**

 ** _Nos encontramos en medio de los pasillos de Monster High, una escuela donde van los hijos de diversas especies de monstruos._**

 _Creí que no querías exposición._

 ** _Si, pero nunca he estado aquí antes. Déjenme disfrutarlo._**

 _Muy bien, lo sentimos._

 ** _Como iba diciendo antes que mis padres me interrumpieran, esta es una escuela donde asisten los hijos e hijas de toda clase de monstruos, cada uno de distinta forma, tamaño y personalidad. Ya sean monstruos de agua dulce o salada, vampiros u hombre lobo, todos son bienvenidos aqui´._**

 ** _Y hablando de diversidad, aquí viene un particular grupo de monstruitas muy diverso caminando por los pasillos de la escuela._**

"Chicas, ¿no están emocionadas por el festival de la fundación de Monster High? Dicen que este año será de colmillo" **_dijo la joven vampira._**

"Por supuesto Draculaura, me siento tan llena de energía por el evento de este año que dudo que mis tornillos lo puedan resistir. ¿Quién sabe que vaya a suceder?" **_expresó con emoción provocando que sus engranajes literalmente soltaran chispas._**

"Habla por ti Frankie, yo solo quisiera tener un día tranquilo si tener que preocuparme por un viaje en el tiempo o fusionarme de nuevo con Toralei o que un monstruo gigante haga estragos por toda la escuela" _**dijo la joven egipcia de manera dramática.**_

"A decir verdad estoy de acuerdo con Cleo, un par de semanas de descanso antes de la próxima aventura sería asombroso. ¿No crees Lagoona?" **_dijo la chica que me recuerda mucho a Cerise. Hablo en serio se parecen mucho, ambas son parte lobo y su actitud es-_**

 _Brooke._

 _Estas divagando de nuevo._

 ** _Perdonen, me gustan las comparaciones entre ambas historias, continuando, la chica de piel azul le respondió diciendo._**

"Supongo que sería bueno tener algo de relajación, pero uno nunca sabe lo que nos vaya a suceder"

"Ahhh Ohh Ahhhh" **_expresó en su propio idioma la zombie._**

"Ghoulia tiene razón, a nosotras usualmente nos toca ir a las aventuras. A veces todo el grupo o solo un puñado donde conocen a monstruos nuevos con los que resuelven el problema" **_dijo la joven yeti con un acento ruso característico._**

"Ese es mi punto. ¿Por qué siempre nosotras tenemos que participar en aventuras épicas? Quiero decir, hay una gran cantidad de monstruos en toda la escuela. Sería lindo si por una vez yo no tuviera que pasar por eso" **_dijo Cleo._**

"Simplemente sucede así" _**dijo Lagoona,**_ "En un momento nos encontramos teniendo vacaciones y al siguiente estamos en medio de un lío"

"Las cosas son como son, uno se acostumbra a eventos inesperados al ir a la secundaria" **_explicó Clawdeen._**

"Pero al estar juntas se que podemos superar lo que sea" _**dijo con entusiasmo Draculaura.**_

"Esa es la actitud, no importa lo que venga estaremos preparadas para ello" **_expresó Frankie._**

 ** _Su conversación de repente fue interrumpida por un sonido infernal que resonaba por los pasillos. Los alumnos se apartaban mientras la fuente del sonido se acercaba cada vez más y más a ellas. Tan rápido que casi no se podía ver._**

 ** _Cuando el grupo de amigas se dieron la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba la vieron a ella. Y no, no hablo de la Reina Malvada._**

 _ **La directora Buenasangre cabalgando en su corcel Nightmare que claramente estaba apresurada ya que ni tiempo tuvo de poner su cabeza en su lugar. Sin bajarse del corcel, ella no gasto tiempo en hablarles.**_

"Chicas, vayan a la oficina ahora mismo"

"¿Qué sucede directora?" **_preguntó Draculaura confundida por el comportamiento de la académica._**

"No puede hablarles aquí, es urgente. El destino de dos mundos depende en ello"

 ** _Con eso la directora se_** **_fue_ _a su oficina nuevamente con la misma rapidez con la que llegó, dejando a las monstruitas en el lugar._**

"Bueno chicas, parece que tendremos otra aventura en nuestras manos" **_dijo Clawdeen._**

"Genial, justo cuando creí que íbamos a tener un día tranquilo"

"Relájate Cleo, el que tu te quejes por todo no va a cambiar el hecho de que tengamos que ir a la oficina de Buenasangre" **_dijo Abbey._**

"Ehh Ahhh"

"Si, eso también me confundió" **_respondió Lagoona a lo que dijo Ghoulia,_** "¿Qué quería decir con 2 mundos?"

"Mejor vamos en camino y ella nos lo dice" **_dijo Frankie, con lo cual el grupo de amigas se dirigió a la oficina de Buenasangre, sin saber que el peligro esta más cerca de lo que imaginaban._**

* * *

 _De vuelta en el mundo de cuentos de hada, las chicas ya se encontraban en la oficina de los Hermanos Grimm parados esperandolas._

"Agradezco que vinieran los más rápido posible" _dijo Milton Grimm a las chicas._

"¿Podemos saber el por qué nos llamó?" _preguntó Raven a los hermanos que se veían preocupados por algo._

"Será mejor que vayamos al grano de la situación" _empezó a explicar Giles con un tono serio, _"La Reina Malvada ha escapado nuevamente"

 ** _Un gran 'Gasp' se generó en el lugar al escuchar eso, ya que la última vez que escapó la Reina Malvada provocó un sin fin de problemas. Engañando a Apple y Blancanieves para que la ayudara y etcétera, ya saben lo que pasó._**

"¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo mi madre escapó nuevamente?"

"A eso vamos señorita Queen" _dijo Milton,_ "Ella escapó de una manera en la que pensábamos que habíamos cubierto hace varios años, cuando la encarcelamos, pero por lo que parece encontró una salida y se fugó a otro mundo por medio de los espejos"

"¿A qué mundo se fue? ¿Acaso regreso al País de las Maravillas?" _preguntó Apple._

"¿Al mundo submarino?" _preguntó Briar._

"¿Nunca Jamás?" **_preguntó Blondie._**

"A ningún reino que ustedes conozcan" _expreso Giles,_ "Bueno, casi todas no lo conocen, ¿no es verdad señorita Cupido?"

 ** _La cara de Cupido se volvió pálida al darse cuenta de a que mundo se referían. Las demás se quedaron confundidas ya que nunca habían escuchado del lugar, bueno salvo Maddie que también estaba preocupada._**

"No. No puede ser" _dijo aterrorizada._

"Desafortunadamente es la verdad" _dijo Milton,_ "La Reina Malvada ha escapado a Monster High"

"¿Monster High?" _preguntó Raven,_ "Nunca escuche sobre ese lugar"

"Esa es la escuela de Cupido, de la que nos iba hablar antes" **_empezó a hablar Maddie buscando explicar lo que pasa,_** "Es el lugar de los monstruos que mencione en el funeral de Apple, ¿recuerdan?"

 ** _Oficialmente todos quedaron más confundidos después de la explicación de Maddie._**

"¿Monstruos?"

"¿En mi funeral?"

"¿Cómo lo sabe? Se le prohibió a Cupido el mencionar cualquier cosa de la naturaleza de su escuela" _declaró Milton._

"¿De qué habla? Si ella nos lo estaba contando hace rato antes que de nos interrumpiera" _dijo Apple, provocando que Milton le diera una mirada acusadora a Cupido._

"No les iba a decir que asistían monstruos" _dijo tratando de defenderse._

"Eso ya no importa hermano" _dijo Giles tranquilizándolo,_ "La situación amerita que lo sepan"

"Tienes razón, sin más retrasos les explicaré la situación"

 ** _Con eso, Milton se acercó al espejo que tenía en su oficina, junto a este se encontraban frascos vacíos de productos mágicos variados._**

"En el pasado, mucho antes de la fundación de la escuela, existieron espejos especiales que permitían el paso seguro entre mundos" _empezó a explicar Milton,_ "La mayoría de los viajes se realizaban dentro de nuestro, por así decirlo, plano existencial. Todos los mundos que tienen que ver con cuentos de hada estaban conectados. Ever After, el País de las Maravillas, Nunca Jamás, Oz; todos ellos por una vía de transporte eficiente"

"Pero hubo algunos aventureros que querían ir más allá, como mi hermano y yo. En una ocasión encontramos una ruta a un mundo completamente nuevo, uno lleno de historias de monstruos pero sin destino. Conocimos a mentes brillantes ahí, pero por un error nuestro decidimos que no volveríamos. Aún así nos quedamos con el espejo como recuerdo de nuestras aventuras"

"Con el tiempo, los espejos portal se volvieron algo raro uso, nos olvidamos de ellos. Pero cuando decidimos atrapamos a la Reina Malvada en la Prisión del Espejo nos dimos cuenta de algo, ella podría escapar a través de estos. Por lo cual pedimos localizamos y destruimos de inmediato cada uno de ellos, incluyendo el nuestro, con la esperanza de que la Reina Malvada no pusiera en riesgo a ningún otro reino como el País de las Maravillas en su momento"

"La reina, de algún modo, logro pasar por un espejo de a ese mundo. Tratamos de evitarlo al sacarla de su prisión pero actuamos muy tarde" _comenzó a hablar Giles,_ "A través de un método especial contactamos a una vieja amiga nuestra del lugar y le advertimos lo que se avecinaba, mientras hablamos ella ya debió de haber reunido a su propio equipo para ayudar en la misión. Hemos preparado este espejo para que sea un portal a Monster High, irán allá y detendrán a la Reina"

"Tengo una pequeña preguntita" **_dijo Maddie,_** "¿Cómo la vamos a detener ahí?"

"Con esto" _dijo Milton sacando un brazalete de su bolsillo._

"No veo como un accesorio detenga a la Reina Malvada" _dijo Blondie._

"No es un simple brazalete jovencita, esto es un bloqueador. Bloquea completamente la magia de quien lo use, debe permitirles capturar a la Reina sin mayor problema" _explicó Milton._

"Lo que quiere decir es que debemos acercarnos a ella sin que lo sepa y ponerle esto para que todo se acabe. Tengo el presentimiento de que es más fácil el decirlo que hacerlo" _dijo_ _Briar._

"Chicas no hay porque preocuparse, tendremos el doble de ayuda de la que normalmente tenemos, quiero decir normalmente solo 6 van a esta clase de aventuras pero con los monstruos de allá será té bebido" **_expresó con optimismo Maddie._**

"Ahora que todas entendieron, por favor permitanme los honores" **_dijo Milton, que se quitó el anillo espejo que tenía en su mano y la acercó al gran espejo._**

 ** _En el momento que las dos superficies se tocaron hubo un destello de luz._**

"Todo listo, mantendremos el portal abierto hasta su regreso. Les deseamos suerte en su misión"

 ** _Las chicas se miraron con determinación unas a las otras, no permitirían que la Reina Malvada arruinara otro pacífico lugar._**

"¡Esto es perfecto! Un viaje a un mundo nunca antes visto por nadie más. ¡Será el tema perfecto para la tarea del profesor Nimble!" **_dijo Blondie con entusiasmo._**

"Vamos todas juntas a las 3" **_dijo Raven,_** "Una, dos, ¡TRES!"

 ** _Con esto todas saltaron a la vez dentro del espejo hacia un mundo nuevo para ellas._**

"Creo que debimos advertirles que no se lanzaran" **_dijo Giles a su hermano._**

"Será un aterrizaje doloroso"

* * *

"Déjeme entender lo que esta diciendo" **_dijo Clawdeen a la directora Buenasangre en su oficina,_** "¿Los cuentos de hada son reales y la Reina Malvada de Blancanieves ha escapado y se encuentra en la escuela, por lo cual tendremos que detenerla con la ayuda de habitantes de ese lugar?"

"En resumen, si"

 _Las monstruitas se encontraban en shock, creyeron que sería algo relacionado con cosas que conocían, como monstruos y normies, pero nunca se hubieran imaginado cuentos de hada siendo reales._

"Y yo creyendo que después de todo lo que pasamos las cosas no podían ponerse más extrañas" _expresó Cleo de Nile._

"La verdad llega a ser mucho que procesar" _dijo Lagoona a sus amigas._

"Será mejor que lo hagan rápido, en cualquier momento podrían llegar y ustedes las guiarán por los pasillos para facilitarles su búsqueda" _explicó Buenasangre._

"¿No cree que podamos hacerlo nosotras? Después de todo esa Reina Malvada solo es buena envenenando manzanas y eso tampoco le sale bien al final" _dijo Abbey con seguridad en sus palabras._

"No deben subestimar a la Reina Malvada, tiene una magia de lo más poderosa y no sabemos de lo que será capaz aquí"

"No se preocupe directora, derrotaremos a esa Reina y enviarla de nuevo por el espejo en el que vino" _dijo Draculaura._

"Si, y siempre apuesto a que con la ayuda de los del otro mundo lo haremos el doble de rápido, se lo garantizo" _dijo Frankie._

"Eso espero"

"Ahhh Uh Ahh"

 _ **Traducción: Miren el espejo. Todas cambiaron su vista al espejo de la pared que empezó a emitir un brillo, y de repente 6 figuras salieron de ahí disparadas. Después de superar el aterrizaje forzoso, se levantaron y vieron a las monstruitas, ellas se quedaron petrificadas salvo Cupido que estaba sonriendo de la emoción. Entonces Frankie dio un pasó adelante y dijo.**_

"Hola, es un placer el conocerlas y sean bienvenidas a Monster High"


	3. Capítulo 2: Bienvenidas a Monster High

Mucho gusto el verlos nuevamente aquí en esta historia que espero que les vaya gustando, ya que sino no estarían leyendo esto.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 _Las chicas de Ever After se quedaron paradas mirando a las estudiantes de esta escuela, aunque les informaron que encontrarían monstruos en su viaje, uno nunca esta un cien por cien preparado para lo que verá en una aventura._

"Hola, es un placer el conocerlas y sean bienvenidas a Monster High" _dijo Frankie Stein con una gran sonrisa, tratando de calmar a sus invitadas._

"¿Espera un momento?" **_dijo Draculaura notando la presencia de una vieja amiga entre las viajeras,_** "¿Cupido? ¡Volviste!"

 _Draculaura fue a dar un abrazo de bienvenida a la antigua estudiante, con lo cual las demás se acercaron y se unieron en un abrazo grupal._

"También me alegra el verlas de nuevo. No saben cuanto las he extrañado" _dijo Cupido alegre de ver a sus amigas de Monster High._

 ** _Cuando terminaron el abrazo las monstruitas empezaron a hablar y preguntarle a Cupido sobre su tiempo en Ever After._**

"No puedo esperar a escuchar todas las historias que nos tienes que contar de tu nueva escuela" **_dijo Clawdeen._**

"¿Te permiten tener tu programa de radio allá?" **_preguntó Lagoona._**

"Ehhh Ah Uhhh"

 _Mientras esto seguía, las jovenes del otro mundo se quedaron observando esta platica, preguntándose el porque Cupido se veía diferente._

"Tiene razón señor narrador" _dijo Maddie, _"Hey Cupido, ¿puedes decirnos porque te ves diferente?" _preguntó a su amiga, la cuál voltea a verla mientras le respondía._

"No sé, supongo que es un efecto secun-oh"

"No me gusta el tono de ese 'oh' para nada" **_dijo Apple._**

"Será mejor que se miren en un espejo" **_les aconsejó Cupido, con lo cuál ellas se aproximaron al espejo de por donde salieron y al ver su reflejo se horrorizaron._**

 ** _Ellas se habían convertido en monstruos._**

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Al menos no gritaron al vernos" _mencionó Abbey._

 _Las cinco chicas no sabían que pasó, de repente ellas pasaron de ser estudiantes de secundaria normales a estudiantes de secundaria monstruosos._

 ** _Bien, hora de las descripciones. Primero vamos con Apple._**

 _ **A la joven princesa rubia le habían crecido unas orejas de pelaje blanco que sobresalían sobre su cabellera como las de un zorro, además de que sus rasgos faciales también se asemejaban a los de este que se remarcaban por líneas de color carmesí. Su piel ahora estaba cubierta por un suave pelaje de color blanco. Pero lo más notable eran las nueve colas tupidas también de color que tenía. En su vestimenta era parecida, solo que con algunos diseños de zorros tejidos con hilo dorado en lugar de los otros diseños de su falda.**_

 _ **Los cambios en Raven solo incluían piel verde como las brujas de las historias y unas orejas algo puntiagudas. Para el espejo su vestimenta le pareció lo suficientemente gótica porque casi no cambió, solo por un par de detallitos menores para que pareciera más de este mundo.**_

 _ **Briar era exactamente la misma, mismo vestido, mismo peinado, con la única diferencia que no tenía nada de piel. Si, básicamente ella se volvió un esqueleto, con sus rasgos faciales solo eran perceptibles gracias a su maquillaje, por suerte conservó sus ojos ya que sería incómodo para ella, bueno más incómodo.**_

"Ahora me toca a mí, descríbeme" **_dijo Maddie, lo que dejo confundidas a todas ya que no saben a quien le habla._**

 ** _Maddie se volvió un fantasma, era transparente y podía atravesar paredes,_** "Genial" _**Se veía igual, pero su vestimenta era algo más fantasmagórica, con un par de cadenas formando un listón en su cintura y como collar.**_

 ** _Blondie al parecer se volvió una clase de criatura marina, no como las sirenas, más bien como un anfibio. Su piel era de un tono celeste con un par le aletas detrás de las rodillas y en los brazos. A ser sincera se parecía a Lagoona, su peinado, ojos y que era un monstruo marino, aunque su vestimenta era la misma solo que en vez de diseños de osos estos fueron remplazados por algas y otros peces. Algo así como si su falda fuera un acuario._**

 ** _Espero que le entendieran, pero en resumen cada una es un monstruo y su ropa combina con ellas._**

"Yo no acepte el convertirme en un esqueleto en ningún momento" _dijo Briar que estaba tocando sus huesos buscando algo de carne._

"Oigan es divertido. Miren esto" _dijo Maddie, quien andaba flotando por el aire sin rumbo fijo por toda la oficina,_ "Wiiii"

"Raven, ¿no tienes algo para arreglar esto?" _dijo Apple señalando sus orejas._

"Dudo que sea posible, no entiendo esta clase de magia"

 ** _Blondie se seguía examinando en lo que se había convertido luego de la sorpresa inicial_** "Hm. Parece que tendremos que acostumbrarnos mientras estemos aquí"

 _ **Cupido entonces llamo la atención de sus amigas con lo cual empezó a hablar.**_

"Bueno, ya que todas ya están más tranquilas, será mejor que nos presentemos como se debe"

 ** _Primero le habló a las monstruitas._**

"Chicas, ellas son mis amigas de Ever After High: Apple White, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter y Blondie Lockes"

 _ **Las jóvenes de cuentos de hada saludaron a las amigas de Cupido.**_

"Y a ustedes les presento a mis amigas de Monster High: Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps y Abbey Bominable"

 _ **Ellas devolvieron el saludo también.**_

"Ya que todas se conocen será mejor que empecemos a hablar del asunto que nos reunió en primer lugar: La Reina Malvada" _empezó a hablar Buenasangre, que se había mantenido callada hasta ahora._

"Tiene razón directora" _dijo Frankie,_ "Ya nos dijeron un poco de lo que pasa, pero aún hay cosas que no entendemos sobre esto"

"Será mejor que lo discutan en el camino" _**dijo la directora dirigiéndose a las chicas,**_ "Todas irán a la puerta principal donde se separaran en 3 grupos para revisar toda la escuela en busca de pista de nuestra invitada no deseada, mis estudiantes les mostrarán a donde ir y quien sea que la halle informará a los demás, ¿esta claro?"

 _Todas asintieron._

"Perfecto. Yo voy a llevar a cabo mi propia búsqueda. Les deseo suerte" _con ello, Buenasangre se subió a su caballo y salió de la oficina galopando._

"Ustedes notaron que su cabeza no estaba pegada a su cuerpo o soy solo yo quien lo notó" _**dijo Maddie, con lo cual todas asintieron,**_ "Bien, ahora continuemos con la aventura. Si nos hacen el honor"

"Por supuesto" _dijo Frankie,_ "Déjenos mostrarles el camino"

 _Todas salieron de la oficina con las monstruitas guiándolas por los pasillos._

 _El ver a las amigas de Cupido fue algo que sorprendió a todas las nuevas, pero solo una mirada de los pasillos de la escuela y se quedaron atónitas._

 _Los corredores de la escuela no eran nada como los de Ever After, las paredes moradas de ladrillo en donde colgados estaban retratos que resultan algo escalofriantes para ellas, los casilleros cuya forma se asemejaba mucho a los de un ataúd verdadero._

 _Todas ellas se sentían como un pez fuera del agua con solo la apariencia interior de la escuela, aunque sea haya ventanas que permitan la entrada de la luz aún así uno podría pensar que estaba en una mansión embrujada._

 ** _En las columnas había decoraciones como globos y papeles de colores (no recuerdo el nombre de esos) colgados por el festejo._**

 ** _Y eso que aún no hablamos del cuerpo estudiantil, aunque creo que aquí lo llaman 'cadáver estudiantil' o algo así. Si que les gusta la temática monstruosa._**

 ** _Al ver a su alrededor las visitantes se dieron cuenta de que lo de Monster High no era una broma, ya que la población escolar era de lo más diversa en la categoría de clases de monstruos. Desde vampiros a hombres lobos, esqueletos a fantasmas, monstruos marinos a gárgolas._**

 ** _Cupido se sentía de espanto (se dice así ¿verdad?) al encontrarse en su vieja escuela y ver a las parejas que había dejado atrás, como a un minotauro y una joven cíclope que se estaban abrazando, eso hizo que su corazón se alegrara._** _ **Maddie estaba asombrada por lo distinto del lugar, estaba tan bizarro que le recordaba al País de las Maravillas. Raven se encontraba fascinada por la cantidad de criaturas del lugar, era mucho más variado que el de su propia escuela que, aunque hay gigantes, ogros y animales, no se compara en nada a esto.**_

 _ **Apple y Briar se sentían abrumadas por toda la situación, ya que esto no se parece en nada a los monstruos de los que es habían contado en el pasado, se suponía que estos eran feroces y sin compasión, pero en su lugar todos se veían como estudiantes en una escuela, y eso es lo que son.**_ _ **Blondie se encontraba grabando todo con su EspejoPad que también sufrió un pequeño cambio cosmético.**_

 _ **Grabó a varios estudiantes, como a un chico normal que de pronto se prendió en llamas y su piel se volvió azul cambiando completamente de apariencia perdiendo unas gafas que tenía y con pelo de fuego. Un grupo de estudiantes que se veían inusuales para estos estándares, como si monstruos distintos se hubieran fusionado. Alguien parecido a un duende color azul con gafas que fue tragado por un casillero con tentáculos e incluso un sujeto que tenía un ojo gigante por cabeza.**_

"Esto será perfecto para mi trabajo escolar. Todo un nuevo mundo a documentar, nuevas historias que contar y nuevas personas a entrevistar" _expresó Blondie con entusiasmo._

 _Raven se acercó a las monstruitas para hablarles._

"Por cierto, mencionaron que aún hay cosas que no entienden de todo esto"

"Oh si" _dijo Frankie,_ "Me preguntaba que si sabían el riesgo que presentaba el ponerla en esa 'prisión del espejo', ¿por qué la pusieron ahí? ¿No hay calabozos o algo así de donde vienen?"

"Si hay, pero no había tiempo" _explicó Apple,_ "La Reina Malvada había lanzado una maldición al País de las Maravillas y si hubiera terminado quien sabe que horrores hubiera producido"

"Esa supuesta 'reina' suena como alguien terrible, no me sorprende que la pusieran en un lugar así. Quiero decir, un lugar sin ningún espejo. Oh Por Ra, eso si es una tortura" _dijo Cleo._

"Así es como funcionan los cuentos de hadas, los héroes triunfan y lo villanos son derrotados" _dijo Lagoona._

"Si en su escuela van los hijos de ellos significa que su hija también debe de ir, si es como su madre entonces yo preferiría no conocerla"

 _ **Cupido y las jóvenes de Ever After miraron a Raven preocupadas por ese comentario. Al parecer por sus apariencias no podían identificar de quien eran hijas cada una de ellas. Raven no sabía si decirles si era hija de la persona que amenazaba su mundo o no.**_

 _ **Pero como todos sabemos el cliché de 'revelación del mentiroso' es algo molesto y solo conlleva a problemas y malentendidos, decidió decirlo.**_

"Dudo que sea un eso problema. A fin de cuentas es mi madre y no soy como ella" _dijo Raven un poco casualmente, dejando desconcertadas a quienes no lo sabían._

"Lo siento" _dijo Clawdeen ante el hecho de tener a la hija del villano de la semana junto a ellas._

"No te preocupes, pero aunque sea mi madre no apruebo para nada sus actos. No entiendo porque debe hacer miserable la vida de todos"

"Espera" _dijo Draculaura,_ "Buenasangre nos dijo que en su escuela todos seguían los pasos de sus padres en sus cuentos, ¿acaso tu no?"

"Es una larga historia" _dijo Cupido,_ "En resumen, actualmente en la escuela uno puede elegir si seguir su destino o no"

"Oigan, si no les molesta podemos saber quienes son sus padres, solo por curiosidad" _preguntó la vampira._

"Bueno, ya saben quien es mi madre, así que Apple nos haces los honores"

"Por supuesto. Yo soy Apple White hija de Blancanieves, la más hermosa de todo el reino"

"Briar Beauty, hija de la Bella Durmiente, un poco dormilona"

"Yo, Madeline Xilófono Hatter, soy la orgullosa hija del Sombrerero Loco de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"

"Y yo Blondie Lockes soy hija de Risitos de Oro de Risitos de Oro y los 3 Osos. Ahora si no les importa podrían decir sus nombres y de quienes son hijas frente a la cámara" **_les pidió Blondie a las chicas que aceptaron sin problema._**

"Claro. Mi nombre es Frankie Stein y soy hija del Monstruo de Frankenstein"

"Yo soy Draculaura y soy hija de Drácula"

"Mi nombre es Clawdeen Wolf y pertenezco a una jauría de hombres lobos"

"Soy Cleo de Nile, hija de Ramses de Nile, faraón del Antiguo Egipto y por ello heredera al trono"

"Me llamó Lagoona Blue, soy hija de monstruos marinos de la Gran Arrecife Monstruoso"

"Mi nombre es Abbey Bominable hija del yeti del Himalaya"

"Ahh Mm Ehmm Hm"

"¿En serio eso eran tus padres? ¡Maravillástico!" _dijo Maddie ante lo que dijo Ghoulia._

"¿Cómo le entendiste a esos gemidos?" _preguntó Blondie._

"Es sencillos. Yo hablaba así cuando era un bebé y nunca se me olvidó. Ambas palabras al mezclarse cantan una melodía que no puede compararse" **_dijo Maddie confundiendo a todas. Salvo a Ghoulia que se quedo pensativa por un momento y entonces habló._**

"Ahh Uhmm Am Hm Ehh"

 ** _Maddie se emociono con la respuesta de la zombie,_** "¡Y cómo no emocionarse! ¡Entiende enigmañol!"

"Espera, eso se supone que es un idioma" **_dijo Clawdeen._**

"Claro bobita, debes poner más atención. Mientras tanto esto hay que celebrarlo" **_con ello sacó una mesa con todo lo necesario para una fiesta del té de su sombrero. Esto dejo confundidas a todas las que no la conocen._**

"Es sorprendente que eso sea lo más raro que haya visto este año" **_mencionó la loba._**

"Cuándo uno conoce a Maddie ya las cosas no son tan raras" **_dijo Cupido a sus amigas,_** "Hablando de ello, ¿paso algo interesante mientras no estaba?"

"No mucho. Fuimos absorbidas por una lámpara, estuvimos en medio en una conspiración por la corona de los vampiros, viajamos en el tiempo y nos fusionamos, además de que nos volvimos fantasmas y monstruos marinos" _**explicó Draculaura.**_

 ** _Eso dejo estupefactas a las demás._**

"¿Me voy un tiempo y tienen todas esas aventuras?" **_dijo Cupido._**

"Ha sido un año interesante, ¿han tenido alguna aventura en su escuela?" **_preguntó Lagoona._**

"Nada fuera de lo normal" **_Maddie tomó un gran respiro antes de empezar a hablar,_** "Descubrimos que el libro que define nuestros destinos era falso, reconciliamos a los Hermanos Grimm mientras buscábamos dicho libro que fue escondido por la Reina Malvada que terminó en el País de las Maravillas que hizo que la Gata de Cheshire hiciera una travesura que casi destruye la magia de nuestro mundo, salvamos a la Reina de Corazones de que le cortarán la cabeza, eliminamos la maldición del País de las Maravillas, el libro antes mencionado fue destruido permitiéndonos eligir lo que quisiéramos hacer con nuestras vidas, la Reina Malvada escapó y la vencimos montando en dragones y finalmente detuvimos una nevada eterna. Pero lo suyo suena mucho más interesante"

 _ **Y eso fue durante el segundo año.**_

"Parece que ustedes también tuvieron una dosis de crisis en su escuela" **_dijo Clawdeen._**

"Solo lo usual" **_dijo Briar, que entonces se dirigió a Mddie que aún estaba entretenida con su fiesta de té,_** "Maddie, te recomiendo guardar eso para cuando derrotemos a la Reina Malvada"

"Ah, esta bien" **_dijo con lo cuál Maddie guardo todo devuelta a su lugar y con ello retomaron su rumbo a la entrada,_** "¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente llevamos caminando? Estos pasillos deben ser muy largos para mantener conversaciones tan largas o simplemente el tiempo funciona diferente aquí"

 ** _Clawdeen iba a decir algo, pero entonces Cupido la detuvo._**

"No cuestiones lo que dice, créeme. Es Maddie siendo Maddie"

 ** _La mujer lobo trató de insistir, pero no le vio el caso ya que sabía que Cupido llevaba al menos un año junto a ella y ese consejo debía ser para su propio bien._**

 ** _Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la escuela en donde, hmm, pueden repetir su plan por favor, llegaría a ser molesto para los demás si yo lo explicó._**

"No te preocupes" **_dijo Maddie,_** "¿Cómo exactamente nos vamos a separar para la búsqueda?"

"Yo propongo separarnos en 3 grupos distintos de 4 personas" **_empezó a decir Frankie,_** "2 de nosotras y 2 de ustedes para cubrir el mayor terreno posible, pero un grupo tendría que tener 5 personas"

"No tenemos problemas con ello" **_dijo Apple hablando por sus amigas._**

"Abbey y Lagoona vayan con Blondie y Cupido en las catacumbas. Clawdeen, Cleo y Ghoulia revisen el ático con Briar y Madeline. Mientras Draculaura y yo vamos por los salones con Apple y Raven"

"¿El ático? Preferiría revisar cualquier otro lugar antes que ese asqueroso ático" _**dijo Cleo quejándose del lugar asignado a ella.**_

"Bueno, yo me voy a adelantar. Las veo arriba" **_dijo Maddie mientras se va flotando a la cima de la escuela._**

"Vamos Cleo, mejor asegurémonos de que no rompa nada" **_dijo Clawdeen._**

"El primer grupo que encuentre a la Reina Malvada avísenos a los demás. Es mejor enfrentarla todas juntas" **_dijo Raven._**

"Anotado"

"Hace tiempo que no voy a las catacumbas, espero que no hayan cambiado mucho" **_dijo Cupido._**

"Buena suerte a todos" _**dijo Apple, con lo cuál los 3 grupos se fueron en búsqueda de esa malhechora.**_

* * *

"Les puedo hacer una pregunta" _dijo Draculaura a Apple y Raven. Todas ellas se encontraban en uno de los varios salones de clases de la escuela en busca de pistas sobre la Reina Malvada._

 _Raven estaba buscando alguna clase de rastro de la magia de su madre para ver si de esa manera podía localizarla, pero hasta ahora no había suerte._

"Claro" _dijo Raven,_ "¿Qué es?"

"Ya que estamos en medio de la búsqueda, ¿podrían contarnos todo eso del como funciona su escuela? Yo tengo curiosidad sobre como viven los cuentos de hada"

"Estaría encantada de hacerlo, ¿por dónde empiezo? Ya sé" _Apple se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar,_ "Ever After es la escuela en donde los hijos e hijas de los personajes de cuentos de hada-"

"Eso ya lo sabemos" _dijo Frankie que se acercó a ellas,_ "Pero exactamente porque lo hacen o al menos hacían"

"Ah, bueno, la escuela fue fundada en base a la existencia del Libro de Cuentos Legendarios"

"¿Hablas del libro que se resulto ser falso y el verdadero fue destruido en el País de las Maravillas?" _dijo la vampira._

"Si, ese mismo. Verán, hace varias generaciones cuando lo encontraron a las afueras del Bosque Encantado, por curiosidad le echaron un vistazo y descubrieron que era mágico, contaba historias de eventos que sucedieron recientemente y que obtuvieron cierta relevancia entre los distintos pueblos, es decir los cuentos, aunque después de estos se encontraban páginas en blanco. Nadie supo que significaba hasta que los protagonistas tuvieron hijos y ellos aparecieron en las páginas vacías, por lo cual los líderes de los reinos se reunieron y decidieron que esto era una señal del destino que los jóvenes debían seguir, para que las historias continuaran contándose en el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios las futuras generaciones debían seguir los pasos de sus padres. Así se fundo Ever After High para enseñarle a la nueva generación como vivir sus vidas" **_dijo Apple finalizando el relato._**

 ** _Ambas monstruitas se quedaron calladas cuando acabó la historia, intercambiaron miradas y entonces Frankie habló,_** "No quería decir nada antes, pero eso de 'seguir los pasos de tus padres' suena un poco..."

"Injusto" _dijo Draculaura,_ "No es por ofender sus costumbres ni nada, solo que el obligar a sus hijos hacer lo mismo que sus padres y etcétera. Meh"

"Eso mismo pensé yo" _dijo Raven,_ "A mi no me gustaba la idea de ser malvada como mi madre. Por lo cual hice mi elección y no firme el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios, permitiéndome escoger mi propio destino"

"¿Y te dejaron hacerlo?" _preguntó Draculaura._

"No exactamente. Varios compartían mis ideas y me apoyaron, a algunos les tomo un poco más de tiempo el aceptar que cada uno tenía el derecho a elegir. Tuve muchos problemas con el Director Grimm a causa de esto"

"Sinceramente a mi me tomó trabajo el aceptar el punto de vista de Raven" _dijo Apple, _"Me sentía cómoda con la idea que mi futuro estaba ya decidido e iría de acuerdo al plan, y que las cosas se desviaran del camino no me agradó. Incluso ahora tengo miedo a lo desconocido"

"Por suerte este no es un camino que recorreremos solas" _dijo Raven._

"Además no tienes que avergonzarte por tener miedo al futuro. Eso esta bien. Algo completamente entendible" _dijo Frankie._

"¿Enserio?"

"Por supuesto. Todos tenemos alguna clase de defecto que nos hace únicos, yo por ejemplo, cuando me emocionó mucho electrocuto accidentalmente a las personas o-" **_decía mientras se quitaba la mano derecha de su lugar, sip, su mano derecha estaba separada de su cuerpo y la tenía en su otra mano,_** "A veces tengo problemas manteniendome unida. Aunque si puedo darle una mano a quien lo necesita" _**se rió mientras su mano suelta seguía moviéndose hasta que la puso en su lugar.**_

 ** _Me sorprende que ninguna de las dos se hubiera desmayado._**

"Yo al ser un vampiro vengo con muchas complicaciones: no puedo ver mi propio reflejo por lo cual necesito ayuda al maquillarme, tengo que usar toneladas de protección solar y me rehusó a beber sangre al ser vegetariana"

"Wow, ustedes simplemente dicen sus defectos en voz alta"

"Claro, ser normal esta sobre-valorado"

"Yo siempre trate de ser lo más normal posible y cumplir mi papel en la historia"

"Por suerte ya no estas obligada a serlo" _dijo Raven poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga._

"Tienes toda la razón" _respondió a su amiga, con lo cual se dirigió a las estudiantes locales nuevamente,_ "Ahora que les conté sobre la fundación de nuestra escuela me encantaría oír la historia de cómo se fundó la suya"

"Nos encantaría" _empezó a hablar Frankie,_ "Monster High originalmente se fundó para albergar a monstruos de distintas clases provenientes de todas las partes del mundo monstruoso"

"Como un hogar para los monstruos donde todos son aceptados por lo que son sin preocuparse por los normies" _agregó Draculaura._

"¿Normies?" _preguntó Raven._

"Así se les dice a los normales, es decir los no-monstruos o humanos si prefieren" _explicó Frankie._

"¿Hay gente normal en este mundo? Por lo que nos dijeron creímos que solo había monstruos" _dijo Apple._

"Es algo complicado de explicar. Es como si el mundo humano y el monstruoso compartieran ciertas partes y otros no. Lo mejor es no pensar en ello, créanme"

"¿Y porqué se preocuparían por ellos? Ustedes son monstruos, ellos no deberían suponer mucho problema" _dijo Raven._

"La cosa es que en el pasado los normies perseguían a los monstruos con antorchas y tridentes obligándonos a escondernos"

"A mi me expulsaron de mi hogar Transylvania hace siglos por un malentendido, desde entonces este es mi hogar" _mencionó Draculaura._

"Eso suena terrible" _dijo Apple._

"Por suerte la tensión entre ambos mundos ha disminuido con el paso del tiempo, aunque todavía queda un largo camino que recorrer antes de que podamos convivir en paz y armonía los unos con los otros" **_expresó la joven Frankie con un tono de esperanza._**

"Espero que lo logren algún día" **_dijo Apple._**

"Si continúan luchando por esos ideales yo se que lo van a conseguir" **_agregó Raven._**

"Gracias" _**dijo Draculaura,**_ "Ahora será mejor que continuemos con la búsqueda"

 ** _Con ello todas salieron del salón donde se encontraban y se fueron a otro que en la puerta decía 'Ciencias Locas'. Al momento en el que Raven entró sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espalda, lo que significa malas noticias._**

"Mi madre estuvo aquí"

"¿Qué quería hacer la Reina Malvada en un salón de ciencias?" **_se preguntó Draculaura._**

 _ **Apple se acercó al mueble donde se encuentran todos los materiales y notó algunas cosas que faltaban.**_

"Oigan, ¿qué materiales usan aquí?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Solo lo usual" **_dijo Frankie,_** "Escamas de dragón, baba de un sapo de montaña, agua de la Laguna Negra, polvo de duende"

"¿Para que quería mi madre esos ingredientes?"

* * *

"Preferiría seguir atrapada en una pirámide a tener que buscar algo en este tonto ático" _dijo Cleo con un claro tono de disgusto._

"Mientras más rápido encontremos algo más rápido nos iremos de aquí" _dijo Clawdeen que estaba levantando unas cajas._

"Sinceramente estoy con la momia, este lugar es un lío. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaron este lugar?" _preguntó Briar mientras se limpiaba el polvo de sus huesos._

"Uhm Ahh Uh Hu Mm"

"No entiendo lo que dices pero supondré que fue hace mucho tiempo"

 _Cleo, Clawdeen, Ghoulia y Briar actualmente se hallaban en el ático en busca de cualquier signo del paso de la Reina Malvada. Aún sin suerte._

 ** _No sabían exactamente que buscar, aunque hasta ahora no habían tenido mucha suerte. Briar se durmió una ocasión lo que provocó que Cleo tuviera que despertarla. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Digamos que los amuletos egipcios son igualmente efectivos como su reloj despertador._**

"Oigan, ¿alguna de ustedes saben a donde se fue esa chica con el sombrero? Hemos estado aquí desde hace 10 minutos y ella no ha aparecido" _dijo Cleo._

"Eso es raro, ¿no se suponía que ella se adelanto?" _dijo Clawdeen._

"Lo más probable es que se haya distraído, cuando menos se lo esperen ella apa-"

"¡BOO!" "¡AHH!"

 ** _Maddie entonces apareció en frente a Briar asustándola._**

"Disculpen por la tardanza, es que me entretuve muchísimo. ¡Este lugar es de lo mejor!" _dijo Maddie con emoción._

"Te recomiendo no asustar a la gente, eso podría traerte problemas" _dijo Clawdeen._

"Tienen razón, ya me contaron sobre todo el asunto de monstruos y humanos y que ellos no quieren ser atemorizantes" _dijo Briar._

"Perdonen, no pude evitarlo" _dijo la joven fantasma,_ "Pero hable con muchos monstruos de camino al ático"

"¿Y cómo son?" _preguntó Briar._

"¡Geniales! Conocí a un chico que tenía llamas en la cabeza que se parecía mucho a Sparrow, una chica gato que parece una mezcla entre la astucia de Kitty y la actitud de Faybelle, alguien invisible, alguien que lee mentes, un muñeco de trapos gigante que habla, una chica dragón, una robot, e incluso una sirena-fantasma. ¡Sirena-Fantasma! ¡Este lugar es de terror! Así es como hablan aquí"

"Poco tiempo y parece que has estado aquí toda una no-vida" _dijo Clawdeen._

"Muchas gracias, pero aún hay una cosa que aún no comprendo"

"La capacidad de concentrarse en algo por más de cinco segundos" **_dijo Cleo con una sonrisa._**

"Eso no es problema. Hablo de los narradores"

"¿Los qué cosa?" **_preguntó Clawdeen confundida por nuestra mención._**

"Ya saben. Los narradores. ¿Los que narran sus vidas enteras y conocen todo lo que sucede en la escuela?" **_les explicó Maddie._**

 _ **Las chicas miraron a Briar esperando alguna clase de explicación a lo que dijo su amiga.**_

"Es algo de Maddie. Solo siganle el juego y tendrán largas y prósperas 'no-vidas'"

 ** _Volviendo al tema, ¿qué es lo que te preguntas Maddie?_**

"Esta historia es un crossover, ¿verdad?"

 ** _Eso supongo._**

"Entonces ¿dónde esta el narrador de este mundo?"

 ** _¿El narrador de este mundo?_**

"Claro, se supone que todos los mundos tienen narradores, ¿no es cierto?"

 _A decir verdad la mayoría de los mundos los tienen._

 _Los mundos que comparten una temática similar en sus historias también comparten narrador._

 _Como en Ever After, hay distintos lugares que comparten narradores como el País de las Maravillas._

 ** _Ahora yo ya estoy confundida, ¿acaso se supone que narramos aquí?_**

 _No, este mundo tiene su propio narrador._

"¿Y dónde esta?"

 _Descansando._

 _No se puede tener a narradores de estilos distintos en un crossover, solo puede haber de un cierto mundo._

 ** _Eso explica porque cruzamos esa puerta en la cocina y terminamos aquí._**

"¿Eso usan para entrar a este mundo?"

 _ **Mientras duré la historia, si. Ahora mismo estamos en la casa de alguien más.**_

"Fantábuloso o debería decir Terrorífico"

"Hey" **_dijo Cleo llamando la atención de Maddie,_** "Ya que estas en esa plática con los 'narradores', no podrían narrar que derrotamos a la Reina para acabar con esto de una vez"

"Son narradores no escritores, pero pueden avisar si encuentran a la Reina, ¿verdad?"

 ** _Cuenta con ello._**

"Genial"

"Como sea, será mejor continuar con esto y dejar de lado esas alucinaciones"

 ** _Entonces Cleo se tropezó con algo en el suelo._**

"Agh. ¿De dónde salió esto?"

"No hicieron nada. Tu te tropezaste por cuenta propia. Oh mira eso" **_dijo Maddie agarrando un sombrero morado que estaba colgado por ahí._**

"Se parece al de mi padre"

 _ **Entonces Maddie decidió ponerse el sombrero que por alguna razón se quedo sobre su cabeza y no cayó.**_

"Uhm Uuh Ahh Oh"

"Creo que es el de mi padre, sus sombreros no siguen ninguna clase de regla, ni siquiera la métrica"

"Oigan, miren lo que hay por aquí" **_dijo Briar, con lo cual todas se juntaron con ella._**

"¿Qué es?" _preguntó Clawdeen._

"Este espejo, ¿desde cuándo esta aquí?" _dijo señalando el objeto que se encontraba en el suelo._

"La mayoría de las cosas están aquí desde la fundación de la escuela acumulando polvo" _dijo Cleo estornudando por la suciedad._

"Miren el diseño, por lo que he visto de los adornos del lugar este espejo no es de aquí" _explicó Briar._

"Para mi se ve que si es de la escuela" _dijo Clawdeen._

"No, Briar tiene razón" **_empezó a hablar Maddie,_** "Los adornos en el marco se ven como algo de la Reina Malvada"

"¿Eso que significa? ¿Creen que este espejo es de la Reina Malvada?"

"Eso podría explicar como llegó acá"

"Ahmm Mmm Hmm Ehmm Oh Ahem Oh Ahh"

"¿Alguien me puede decir que dijo?" _preguntó Briar._

"Solo explicaciones de viaje interdimensional y teoría de las cuerdas, nada que no sepamos. El punto es que vino por ese espejo" **_le explicó Maddie que ahora dirigió su vista a un pedestal vacío,_** "¿Porque habría algo así aquí?"

"Mejor ya nos vamos de aquí, al menos ya sabemos de dónde vino la reina. Será mejor que lo llevemos por si acaso" _dijo Clawdeen llevándose el espejo._

"Al fin. El polvo ya estaba empezando a arruinar mis vendajes" _dijo Cleo con alivio de irse._

 _ **Todas empezaron a salir del ático en camino a reunirse con las demás, pero Briar tenía curiosidad sobre algo que decidió preguntarle a Cleo, con la esperanza de que ella no se enojara.**_

"Hey, Cleo. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" **_dijo Cleo._**

"Dijiste que estuviste atrapada en una pirámide, ¿estabas bromeando o hablabas en serio?"

"De hecho si estuve atrapada en una pirámide por al menos un milenio hasta hace como 4 mil años"

"Espera, ¿me quieres decir que tu tienes más de 5 mil años?" _**dijo Briar sorprendida.**_

"Y yo aún me veo como la realeza egipcia"

"¿Eso significa que eres inmortal?"

"Eso sería decir que estoy viva, para los monstruos lo que valen son nuestras no-vidas y el tiempo que tenemos no importa a menos que uno lo aproveche al máximo. Hablando de tiempo, ¿no se supone que tu te dormirás por 100 años hasta que te despierten con un beso? Digo eres la 'Bella Durmiente'" _**preguntó la 'joven' egipcia causando incomodidad en Briar.**_

"Sinceramente ya no estoy segura de seguir esa parte de mi historia, perdería a todos mis amigos y no quisiera eso"

"Te voy a confesar algo. Varios monstruos aquí, incluyendo mis amigas, tienen lapsos de tiempo variados. Algunos llevan siglos entre nosotros mientras que otros apenas llegan y se van en un tiempo menor a la mayoría. Frankie prácticamente tiene 2 años" **_se rió un poco al pensar en ese detalle,_** "Mi punto es que sabemos que no estaremos juntos todo el tiempo, pero el tiempo que tenemos es valioso y lo atesoramos el tiempo que estemos aquí"

"Pero si pudieras hacer algo para no perderlas, ¿lo harías?"

"Uno nunca sabe lo que pasará en el futuro, puede que alguna forma estemos juntas por siempre o puede que no, en este lugar todo es posible. Tu puedes elegir entre que te recuerden mientras duermes o estar ahí junto a ellas"

"Gracias"

"No hay por que, solo hago mi trabajo. Ayudando a los novatos adaptarse al mundo monstruoso"

 ** _Ambas rieron, esta fue una buena plática._**

* * *

"Como extrañaba las catacumbas"

 _Cupido, Blondie, Abbey y Lagoona se encontraban en las catacumbas de Monster High. Largos pasillos subterráneos que recorren largas distancias y para ciertos monstruos es un lugar de descanso e incluso hogar._

 _Hasta ahora no habían encontrado ninguna clase de señal de que la Reina Malvada hubiera caminado por los pasillos. Cupido estaba maravillada de regresar a su escuela original y caminar en estos lugares nuevamente, Blondie mientras tanto estaba filmando todo lo que veía a su alrededor con su EspejoPad._

"Esta escuela es mucho más grande que la nuestra, ¿kilómetros de túneles que se usan como atajos entre clases? Este lugar lo tiene todo" _dijo Blondie con entusiasmo._

"Uno siempre encuentra relajante el visitar las catacumbas, la humedad en el aire, el eco que se producen en las paredes, ¿acaso no tienen algo así en su escuela?" _dijo Lagoona._

"Esta la Bóveda de los Cuentos Perdidos pero no la hemos visitado desde el Baile de Coronación, pero ese lugar era solo una biblioteca aburrida. Esto por otro lado, es una historia completamente diferente" _respondió Blondie._

 _ **Siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que Cupido decidió hablarle a Abbey.**_

"Abbey, ¿cómo te ha ido con el programa de radio?"

"No es lo mismo sin ti a mi lado. Aún lo escuchan pero muchos dicen extrañar tus consejos"

"Si, fue divertido el tener otro punto de vista a mi lado, eso seguramente ayuda a varios"

"Lo mismo digo, ¿tienes un programa de radio en esa escuela?"

"Claro, y he podido seguir ayudando a las parejas de allá, a fin de cuentas todos merecen un final de cuentos de hada" **_Cupido se rió._**

"Me alegra el escuchar eso"

"Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo han ido las cosas con Heath?"

"Aún no pasa nada importante" **_dijo Abbey claramente decepcionada._**

"Imposible" **_expresó Cupido._**

"Hablo enserio. El aún sigue con su rutina del 'coqueteo', si tan solo fuera directo entonces creo que podríamos pasárnosla bien"

"Recuerdame que después de todo esto tenga una plática con Heath"

"No quisiera ser el en ese momento"

 ** _Ya paso un tiempo más, con lo cual terminaron de revisar las catacumbas._**

"Será mejor que volvamos a la superficie de una vez" _dijo Lagoona,_ "Creo que por aquí esta la salida más cercana"

"No hay problema, obtuve muy buenas imágenes de este sitio" _dijo Blondie aún con su EspejoPad en mano._

 ** _Mientras se acercaban a la salida, las chicas divisaron a alguien flotando por ahí de manera impaciente._**

"Hola chicas, ¿que están haciendo por aquí?" **_dijo la fantasma con una tono espectral._**

"Hola Spectra" **_dijo Lagoona,_** "Solo estamos mostrándole a la chica nueva el lugar"

"Es un placer conocerte" **_dijo acercándose a Blondie,_** "Mi nombre es Spectra Vondergeist"

"Blondie Lockes"

"Si no te importa, ¿podría hacerte unas preguntas sobre tu llegada tan inusual?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'inusual'?" **_preguntó Blondie._**

"Tu junto a otros 4 monstruos aparecieron de repente junto a nuestra antigua compañera Cupido, por lo cual me agradaría el conocer todo de la situación para 'El Chismoso Spectral', mi blog de noticias y chismes de Monster High"

"No bromees, yo también tengo mi propio blog de noticias en mi otra escuela, ¿crees que me podrías conceder una entrevista?" **_dijo Blondie emocionada._**

"Eso es de espanto. Siempre es un gusto el conocer a una compañera periodista y por supuesto lo haré" **_dijo Spectra también emocionada,_** "También me agradaría el hacerte unas preguntas a ti Cupido, ¿a dónde fuiste exactamente el último año?"

"Discúlpanos Spectra, pero desafortunadamente no podemos quedarnos a platicar, tenemos algo muy importante que hacer, pero prometo que tendrás tu entrevista" **_dijo Cupido, ya que si le dicen a Spectra de su misión entonces en menos de lo que el pastor grita lobo toda la escuela se enteraría._**

"Esta bien" _**dijo Spectra algo decepcionada,**_ "Mejor voy a cubrir el festival de arriba, según escuche hay un puesto de comida que esta ganando la atención de todos con sus deliciosas manzanas. Las veo luego"

 ** _Así la fantasma se dirigió de nuevo a la superficie._**

"¿Festival? ¿De qué festival hablaba?" **_preguntó Blondie._**

"¿No les dijimos?" **_dijo Lagoona, a lo cuál ellas sacudieron la cabeza._**

"Hoy es el aniversario de la fundación de Monster High, y este año se decidió que tuviéramos un festival al aire libre para convivir los unos con los otros"

"Eso explica las decoraciones" **_dijo Cupido._**

"Yo creía que eran para evitar que el lugar fuera completamente aterrador" **_dijo Blondie._**

"Bueno, suficiente de platicas. Mejor nos ponemos en camino a reunirnos con las demás" **_dijo Abbey con lo cual todas empezaron a subir las escaleras para salir de las catacumbas._**

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la escuela, se desenvuelve el festival de la fundación de Monster High. Los estudiantes paseaban por todo el lugar en busca de que hacer._

 _Había varios puestos cubiertos por carpas en donde uno podía encontrar cualquier cosa, desde un simple juego de carnaval de derribar cabezas encogidas como si fueran botellas hasta una gran variedad de puestos de comida._

 _ **Pero justo ahora Spectra estaba buscando uno en particular.**_

"¿Dónde estará ese puesto?" **_se preguntó a si misma._**

 _ **Entonces ella divisó a una chica con ojos en blanco que tenía una de esas manzanas en mano, y otra manzana flotando a su lado. Creo que este es el chico invisible del que habló Maddie. Spectra se acercó a ellos.**_

"Scarah, InvisiBilly, me alegra el encontrarlos. Necesito su ayuda"

"El puesto de manzanas esta por allá" **_dijo la chica de piel verde. ¿Acaso ella lee mentes?_**

 _Creo que sí querida._

 ** _Oh. Ok._**

"Gracias, antes de irme puedo preguntarles algo. ¿Por qué creen que las estas manzanas están siendo el foco de atención para todos en el festival?"

"Son las mejores manzanas y tu deberías ir por una" **_dijeron ambos al unísono._**

 _ **Eso le pareció extraño a Spectra, pero supuso que simplemente era algo de parejas, eso o una broma de Scarah a su novio, por lo cual se concentró en la primicia.**_

 _ **Mientras se acercaba vio mejor el lugar donde vendían las manzanas, algo apartado de la multitud. Era un puesto rústico hecho de madera cuya carpa era púrpura con rayas negras. Al frente estaban las frutas carmesí dispuestas al público.**_

 _ **Entonces notó a la Directora Buenasangre discutiendo con la cual suponía que era la propietaria del establecimiento, una señora mayor cubierta con una capa negra, podía ver sus manos arrugadas tratando de persuadir a la directora, pero sin mucho éxito.**_

 _ **Observo que la anciana le entregó una manzana en las manos de la directora, y de repente esta se encontraba más calmada, la razón de la discusión se había desvanecido por arte de magia y Buenasangre se alejo sin mayor problema.**_

 _ **Spectra se acercó a la directora para hablarle.**_

"Directora Buenasangre, ¿qué es lo que hablaba con la señora?" _ella preguntó._

"Nada importante, un simple malentendido. Ahora porque no vas por una manzana, una al día y al doctor evitas" _dijo Buenasangre alegremente._

 ** _Ahora las cosas se veían más raras, ¿acaso tendría que ver con las manzanas? Se preguntó Spectra, por lo cual retomo su rumbo al puesto de manzanas._**

"Hola jovencita" _dijo la anciana al ver a Spectra,_ "Vienes aquí por las manzanas, ¿verdad?"

"En parte si, pero realmente quisiera el poder hacerle unas preguntas a usted" _dijo Spectra._

 ** _La anciana se sorprendió ante esto, como si la hubieran atrapado con la guardia baja._**

"¿Qué clase de preguntas?"

"Sobre su puesto, ¿cómo es que un simple puesto de manzanas llega a ser la atracción más popular en todo el festival?"

"Es simple. Mis manzanas fueron cultivadas con amor para que todos las disfruten, no tenía la intención de volverme popular ni nada de eso jovencita" **_respondió con su voz áspera._**

"Simplemente me sorprende el impacto que ha tenido, todos andan enviando mensajes para que los demás vayan a su puesto como si estuvieran obligados a hacerlo" **_dijo Spectra._**

"¿Qué me dice si toma una manzana y lo averigua por usted misma?" _**dijo la anciana con manzana en mano tratando de dársela a la fantasma.**_

"Eso sería de utilidad"

 ** _Spectra entonces se dispuso a tomar el fruto rojo, y en el momento que toco su mano sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasando por ella, pero este era relajante. Sentía como si no tuviera que preocuparse por nada, como si no tuviera obligaciones, al menos por ahora._**

"Ahora por que no vas a contarle a tus amigos sobre mis manzanas, tu eres reportera, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto"

 _ **Con ello Spectra se alejo, con la obligación de informar a toda la escuela de este puesto.**_

"Mis planes van mejor de lo que esperaba"

 _ **Empezó a reír de manera maligna, lo que significa que ella debe ser la Reina Malvada. Debo ir a avisarle a Maddie.**_

 _No podremos hacer nada para evitar que lo hagas, ¿verdad?_

 ** _Nop._**

 _No vas a aprender a seguir las reglas de narración, ¿verdad?_

 ** _Nop._**

* * *

Perdón por tardar en escribir este capítulo, tuve unos problemas con mi computadora y dentro de poco empiezo las clases. Espero que sean pacientes con las actualizaciones, la haré lo mejor que pueda.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de esto.


	4. Capítulo 3: Confrontando a la Reina

Espero que continúen aquí disfrutando de esta historia, porque este es un nuevo capítulo de esta historia entre mundos.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 _En los pasillos de Monster High, un grupo de monstruitas se dirigía hacia la entrada de la escuela. Aunque dos de ellas no son monstruos de nacimiento._

 _Apple White y Raven Queen, junto a varias de sus amigas, fueron a esta escuela para capturar a la Reina Malvada que se había liberado y escapado aquí._

 _Se separaron para abarcar más terreno, aunque hasta ahora sin mucha suerte._

 _Mientras que la Reina ya estaba poniendo su plan en acción vendiendo manzanas a todos._

 ** _Este repaso es traído por los narradores, quienes tienen la costumbre decir lo que todos ya saben aunque sea innecesario._**

 _Brooke Brooke_

 ** _Es broma. Continuando con la historia, Raven se encontraba pensativa, tratando de adivinar lo que su madre planeaba sin mucho éxito._**

"Esta Reina Malvada si que es muy buena escondiéndose" _expresó Draculaura._

"Exacto, salvo por el salón de Ciencias Locas no he podido hallar un rastro de donde estuvo" _dijo Raven,_ "Siento como si estuviera en todos lados y no logró concentrarme bien"

"No te presiones mucho Raven, haces todo lo que puedes" _le dijo Frankie._

"Tiene razón, nadie espera que tu madre solo se aparezca y anuncie a todos que vino a destruirlos. Ella siempre tiene un plan siniestro entre manos" _dijo Apple._

"Astuta o no, es nuestro deber encontrarla y evitar que le haga algún daño a este mundo" _dijo Raven._

"Y cuando encontremos a tu madre, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Tendrán un duelo de magia o algo así?" _preguntó Draculaura._

"Espero que no, dudo poder sola contra mi madre" _**dijo Raven que entonces sacó un brazalete mostrándoselo a sus amigas,**_ "Se supone que con este brazalete al ponerse bloquea toda la magia de quien lo use"

"Sin magia la Reina Malvada no es ninguna amenaza" _expresó Apple._

"Lo único que hay que hacer es inmovilizarla, ponerle eso y enviarla de vuelta por el portal" _dijo Frankie._

"Ese es el plan"

"Esa Reina nunca sabrá lo que le paso" _dijo Draculaura emocionada._

 _Mientras se acercaban, vieron al grupo de Cupido que ya se hallaba en el punto de reunión._

"¿Alguna suerte?" _preguntó Frankie mientras se acercaban a las demás._

"Nop" _dijo Cupido,_ "Revisamos cada centímetro cuadrado de las catacumbas y no hubo nada que indicara que la Reina Malvada estuviera haya"

"Uno creería que esconderse en las catacumbas sería algo que ella haría, pero al parecer estas no son material de escondite malvado, tienen una vibra de ser un lugar para pasar el rato con amigos" _dijo Blondie._

"¿Ustedes hallaron algo?" _preguntó Lagoona, a lo cual respondieron sacudiendo la cabeza._

"Lo único que sabemos es que hizo algo en el salón de Ciencias Locas, fuera de eso no sabemos que trama" _explicó Raven._

"Esa Reina Malvada es más escurridiza que una cabra de montaña en medio de una tormenta de nieve" _expresó Abbey._

"Me preguntó si las demás tuvieron mejor suerte que nosotros" _dijo Apple._

"¿Por qué no se los preguntas? Ahí vienen" _dijo Lagoona señalando al tercer grupo que venía hacia ellas. Aunque faltaba la fantasma de Maddie._

"¿Dónde está Maddie? ¿No estaba con ustedes?" _preguntó Raven._

"Esa chicas es peor que una plaga de langostas, yendo a donde quiera sin control por cada pequeñez que ve" _dijo Cleo._

"Mmm Ah Uuh" **_Creo que dijo 'Maddie mencionó que revisaría la cafetería'. Lo bueno de ser narrador es que entiendes muchas lenguas._**

"¿Alguna idea de dónde este esa Reina?" _preguntó Clawdeen, a lo que el resto sacudió la cabeza._

"Bueno, en el ático hayamos un espejo que creemos es por donde entró a este mundo, fuera de ese nada" _dijo Briar a las demás._

"¿Un espejo portal?" _preguntó Frankie._

"No, más bien un espejo mágico de la Reina Malvada" _dijo Briar,_ "Estaba junto a uno de los sombreros del Sombrerero en el ático"

"¿Cómo en todos los reinos llegó a parar ahí?" _preguntó Apple._

"Tal vez fue dejado atrás por uno de los aventureros de su mundo que pasó por aquí, y yo no lo culparía. Esa clase de espejos hace siglos que no se hacen, por lo menos aquí" _mencionó Cleo._

"Primero nos encargaremos de mi madre y luego vemos que hacer con ese espejo" _dijo Raven,_ "Ya que terminamos de buscar en el edificio será mejor que esperemos a Maddie, y entonces revisamos a fuera, ¿esta bien?"

 ** _Todas asintieron, incluyendo Maddie que de repente ya se encontraba aquí. Entonces Draculaura habló._**

"¿En qué momento llegaste?"

"Bueno, ha este mundo llegue hace poco tiempo, diría por ahí de un par de horas. Por otro lado si te refieres a cuando llegué a Ever After eso fue-" **_¡_** ** _Maddie no hay tiempo para esto! Ya se donde esta la Reina Malvada. Esta en un puesto rústico apartado en el festival de afuera vendiendo manzanas mágicas,_** "¿Qué la Reina Malvada esta en un puesto rústico apartado en el festival de afuera vendiendo manzanas mágicas? ¿Esas manzanas cumplen deseos o algo así?" **_No, es como si les lavaran el cerebro, o lo que sea que los fantasmas llamen cerebro, el punto es que tiene a todos bajo un hechizo,_** "Eso si es malo"

"Hola, ¿alguien me explica esta locura? ¿Qué quieres decir con la Reina Malvada vendiendo manzanas mágicas?" **_preguntó Cleo con incredulidad._**

"Los narradores me están diciendo donde está la Reina Malvada, al parecer controlando toda la escuela con manzanas" **_dijo Maddie._**

"¿Acaso no se supone que sus manzanas solo pongan a dormir a princesas?" **_dijo Abbey._**

"Les dijimos que mi madre era muy poderosa, debió usar los ingredientes del salón de Ciencias Locas para hacerlo" _**respondió Raven.**_

"Esa fantasma de antes dijo algo sobre manzanas vendiéndose como pan caliente, ¿no? Debió hablar del puesto de tu madre, debí suponerlo" **_mencionó Blondie._**

"¡Oigan! Platiquen en otro momento, ahora vayamos por la Reina mientras no lo espere. Necesitare esto, gracias" _**dijo Maddie tomando el bloqueador mágica y volando hacia afuera exclamando**_ "¡Siganme los buenos!"

"Será mejor que la sigamos" **_dijo Briar, con lo cual todas fueron detrás de ella._**

"Genial, escuchen a la posible esquizofrénica" **_dijo Cleo._**

"Es nuestra única pista sobre donde esta la Reina. Esas chicas la conocen mejor, solo espero que no nos hayamos vueltas locas por creerle información sacada por los 'narradores'" **_dijo Clawdeen respondiendo al comentario que no tiene ninguna intención de insultar a nadie y es solo usado por intenciones cómicas._**

* * *

 _El festival estaba repleto de monstruos, pareciera que toda la escuela esta aquí afuera celebrando._

 _En parte es gracias al sitio de Spectra, que atrajo a muchos estudiantes a un establecimiento en específico._

 ** _Si, para gusto de la 'anciana' todos iban directo a comprar manzanas, ya fuera por gusto o porque un amigo los envió allá. Fuese como fuese, casi todo el cadáver estudiantil ya tenía manzana en mano y pronto el verdadero espectáculo iba a comenzar._**

 _Mientras otro cliente se alejaba hipnotizado, la Reina vio a lo lejos un grupo de monstruitas que no tenían manzanas, por lo cual decidió llamarles la atención._

"Jovencitas, ¿por qué no vienen a ayudar a esta ancianita y compran una manzana? Lo apreciaría mucho" _dijo, con lo cual llamó la atención de ese grupo que se acercaba cada vez más, pero entonces noto algo familiar en ellas._

"Disculpe, ¿este es el puesto de manzanas del que tanto hablan?" _dijo la joven de piel verde._

 _La voz se le hacía extremadamente familiar, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía._

"Por supuesto, últimamente mis manzanas se han vuelto extremadamente populares, ¿quieres una?" _dijo la Reina en disfraz tratando de actuar natural frente a esa jovencita._

"Ya puedes dejar de actuar madre, sabemos que eres tú" _dijo Raven._

"En ese caso" _dijo con voz normal,_ "Este disfraz ya no será necesario"

 ** _Con un chasqueo, una niebla púrpura cubrió completamente a la anciana, su silueta brillo y de a poco cambio de forma, con una postura mas recta dejando ver lo alta que es. Cuando el humo se disipó por completo la Reina Malvada apareció con todo su esplendor maléfico._**

"Eso está mejor, les diré una cosa, el transformarse en una anciana nunca es bueno para la espalda" _dijo mientras se estiraba._

"Ella es más aterradora en persona" _dijo Draculaura llamando la atención de la Reina._

"Parece que hiciste nuevas amigas en este lugar" _dijo la Reina revisando a las 12 chicas que estaban frente a ella,_ "Eso y un cambio de imagen, sinceramente dudo que el verde sea tu color"

"Basta de tonterías, ¿qué derecho tiene usted de invadir nuestra escuela?" _expresó Clawdeen._

"No importa el mundo, los jóvenes de hoy son tan impacientes" _dijo la Reina Malvada,_ "Para responder tu pregunta, vine porque su mundo era la única salida que pude encontrar en toda la prisión del espejo, hace varios meses, mientras hacia mi inspección de rutina dentro de la prisión del espejo note algo inusual. Fue por un segundo, pero vi a una joven loba que no se parecía a los lobos de donde yo vengo, no era del clan del Lobo Feroz, parecía una mujer lobo. Quería saber más de lo que vi, pero no tuve tiempo ya que era hora de la visita de mi hija y si no me presentaba que clase de madre sería"

"Hace varios días, creí reencontrar ese espejo especial. Afortunadamente lo hice, una felina naranja confirmó mis sospechas. Este era el mundo de los monstruos, y se preguntarán como lo supe, el escuchar lo que los Grimm decían en sus sueños era una de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Varias veces balbuceaban sobre este lugar, Monster High, la directora Buenasangre, incluso algo de los genios de la lámpara. Siempre me pregunte que les paso a los últimos. Como sea volviendo al tema..."

 ** _Mientras la Reina Malvada seguía con su monólogo de villano, por detrás de la tienda Maddie fantasmal se acercaba a ella con el brazalete mágico en mano dispuesta a atrapar a la Reina de una vez por todas._**

"Este mundo tiene magia diferente, y junto al hecho de que uno de los espejos de la Reina Malvada estaba aquí, me dio libertad. Y no lo creerán pero también encontré una manzana mágica tirada por ahí, sola por generaciones, tanto que su hechizo de sueño se había disipado. No podía dejarla pudrirse dentro de ese cristal, por lo cual con una poción de control mental y un hechizo de multiplicación, manzanas para todos. Un ejército personal de monstruos, solo piensen en las posibilidades de caos que puede dar" _**continuó la Reina sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas**_

 _ **Cada vez se acercaba más y más, cuando ya se encontraba a centímetros de ponérselo, sintió que una mano agarraba el accesorio, trató de zafarse del agarre, pero entonces la soltaron y ella flotó hacia atrás, y a causa de que no seguía las leyes de la física chocó contra unos barriles de manzanas, causando que la Reina volteara y la descubriera.**_

"¿Dejaron el destino de todo su plan en manos de la hija del Sombrerero? Eso si que es graciosísimo" **_dijo la Reina mientras se reía a carcajadas._**

"Perdonen chicas" **_dijo Maddie mientras se acercaba a las demás,_** "Alguien me detuvo pero no se quien fue, sospecho que fue el chico invisible"

"Tienes razón" **_dijo la Reina,_** "Decidí que era buena idea el tenerlo cerca, al menos hasta que tuviera control sobre toda la escuela"

"¿Alguien tiene un plan B?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"Oh, yo tengo uno" _**expresó la Reina Malvada lanzando un hechizo que las dejo inmóviles a todas,**_ "Los Hermanos Grimm debieron abrir un espejo portal para que ustedes pudieran venir, y creo saber donde está"

 ** _Con un movimiento de mano, las chicas junto a la villana desaparecieron del lugar en una nube púrpura, para entonces reaparecer en la oficina de Buenasangre que se hallaba desocupada por el momento._**

"He visto mejores espejos" **_dijo al ver el espejo portal,_** "Será una pena el perder a 7 monstruitas, serían una buena adición a mi armada pero el exiliarlas sin chance de volver y salvar a sus amigos será un mejor castigo"

"Ya sabes que no te saldrás con la tuya madre" **_dijo Raven aún paralizada. A veces no entiendo como aún inmóviles pueden hablar._**

"Vamos a encontrar una forma de vencerla a usted y su estúpida magia, ya lo verá" **_Wow Drac, ella ya se molesto. Y todas comparten ese sentimiento mirando a la Reina con enojo. Más bien sus ojos ya que las cejas no se mueven. ¡¿Cómo funciona ese hechizo?! Es inconsistente._**

 _A veces dicen que si el narrador es inconsistente..._

 _La historia lo es también, aunque no haya prueba de ello._

 ** _No se preocupen, me esforzaré para mejorar. Volviendo con la historia._**

"Bueno, vernos de nuevo claro que lo haremos. Pero cuando mi ejército y yo hayamos conquistado todo este patético mundo y vayamos a Ever After y me saldré con la mía. Hasta entonces"

 ** _La Reina Malvada alzo sus manos, con magia saliendo de ellas levitando a las chicas en dirección al portal._**

"Visitantes de otro mundo regresen de donde vinieron y que sus amigas las acompañen al otro lado del espejo. ¡Al irse que la puerta se cierre y que se quede así para siempre!"

 _ **Con eso la Reina las lanzó hacia el espejo, con las jóvenes yendo a Ever After High. Inmediatamente después de pasar, el espejo se rompió, con la Reina Malvada haciendo una risa malvada por su victoria.**_

* * *

 _Los Hermanos Grimm anduvieron caminando en círculos todo el día en su oficina, sin ninguna noticia de las chicas o de cómo iba la misión._ _De repente, una luz brillante salió del espejo portal, con lo cual salieron disparadas un grupo de estudiantes._

 _Al revisar si estaban bien, el par de hermanos notó que habían chicas que no reconocían, posiblemente del otro mundo, pero entonces se concentraron en un hecho que significaría más problemas para todos._

"¿Dónde esta la Reina Malvada?" _preguntó Milton consternado._

"Nos atrapó y expulsó de la escuela" _explicó Apple,_ "Debemos volver de inmediato"

 _ **De pronto, un brillo violeta comenzó a emitirse desde el espejo junto al sonido de una risa malvada. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el espejo portal se había roto en mil pedazos, con la posibilidad de volver para salvar el día esparcido por todo el suelo.**_

"No"

* * *

Este capítulo fue más corto que el anterior, y lo más probable es que el siguiente sea más largo que este, no lo sé.

Como sea, gracias por continuar con la historia y cualquier cumplido o crítica constructiva es aceptada en los comentarios. Los leo luego.


	5. Capítulo 4: Bienvenidas a Ever After

Un nuevo capítulo de la historia esta aquí, en donde las monstruitas verán Ever After High y habrá más conversaciones como el capítulo 2, espero que no les hubieran parecido pesadas pero es necesario según yo.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 _La desesperación en la oficina de los Hermanos Grimm era muy grande, al ver los pedazos esparcidos por el suelo de lo que solía ser un espejo portal._

 _Todos los presentes tenían caras de horror al darse cuenta de que su único medio para ir a por la Reina Malvada y salvar Monster High ya no existía._

"No" _expresó Frankie alterada por los hechos recientes,_ "No puede ser, el espejo"

"¿Qué le paso?" _preguntó Clawdeen._

"La Reina Malvada, eso fue lo que pasó" _dijo Briar,_ "Nos tiró por el espejo y de inmediato lo destruyó"

"Tienen más medios de transporte interdimencional por aquí, ¿verdad?" _preguntó Draculaura._

"Desafortunadamente no hay, todos los espejos antiguos fueron destruidos" _dijo Giles._

"¿No pueden hacer otro espejo portal que nos llevé? Ya hicieron uno, no puede ser complicado el construir otro" _dijo Raven._

"Si se puede, el problema radica en que no sabríamos si conectó con un espejo de ese mundo. Tuvimos suerte de que Nora tuviese uno a mano o si no quien sabe donde terminarían si cruzaran" _explicó Milton a las chicas._

"¿Y qué pasará con todos los estudiantes de Monster High? La Reina los hechizó volviéndolos en su ejército personal, ¡hay que hacer algo!" _dijo Cupido preocupada por su vieja escuela._

"Perdónennos, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer" _les respondió Milton, parecía que las esperanzas de un final feliz se desvanecían poco a poco para las monstruitas._

 _Las pobres monstruitas se sentían inútiles, atrapadas en otro mundo mientras sus seres amados sufrían bajo el dominio de la Reina Malvada._

"Todos nuestros amigos"

"Nuestras familias"

"Clawd"

"Gil"

"Deuce"

"Awhm" **_*Traducción: Moe_**

"Heath"

 ** _Este momento triste terminó gracias a las miradas que sus amigas le dieron a Abbey al mencionar a Heath como el que más extrañara._**

"¿Qué? El es muy gracioso" _respondió con tristeza._

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" _preguntó Raven._

"Por ahora nada, la Reina Malvada va a conquistar su mundo y no hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirlo. Si alguno vez vuelve estaremos preparados, pero justo ahora ella nos derrotó" _dijo Milton._

"¿Y qué pasará con nosotras? Estamos atascadas en este mundo de cuentos de hada sin nada" _dijo Cleo con mucha razón._

"Creo que podremos aceptarlas en la escuela el tiempo que necesiten, se les asignaran dormitorios y podrán asistir a las clases con los demás" _dijo Giles._

"Genial, nuestro mundo está condenado pero por suerte aún tendremos una educación de calidad" _expresó con sarcasmo Cleo._

"Quisiéramos poder hacer más, pero esto es lo mejor que se les puede ofrecer. Ahora si no les molesta, voy a anunciar las circunstancias de su llegada al resto de la escuela y se les pondrá en el estado de refugiadas" _explicó Milton._

"Es muy amable todo lo que hacen" _dijo Lagoona._

"Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer" _dijo Giles, entonces se dirigió a las estudiantes de Ever After,_ "¿Por qué no les dan un paseo a nuestras invitadas para que conozcan la escuela?"

"Sería un placer" _respondió Apple._

"Bien. Pueden irse" **_dijo Milton, con lo cual todas salieron de la oficina._**

 ** _Al salir del lugar, los altavoces empezaron a sonar con la voz de Milton Grimm._**

"Mis queridos estudiantes, a partir de hoy 7 nuevas estudiantes se unirán a nuestra escuela a consecuencia de que en su mundo se ha generado una catástrofe que para nuestro pesar no somos capaces de resolver en este momento. Espero que las traten bien y que se sientan bienvenidas a nuestra escuela"

 ** _No mencionó el hecho de la participación de la Reina Malvada en todo esto para evitar pánico innecesario, aunque en mi opinión debió mencionarlo._**

"Esto apesta" **_dijo Cupido._**

"Lo se, era genial el ser una fantasma, extrañaré Monster High" **_dijo Maddie triste,_** "Tengo una idea para animar este ambiente depresivo, que tal si vemos como se ven ustedes ahora que se encuentran aquí" **_eso lo dijo con más entusiasmo._**

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ese espejo tiene algo con los cambios de ropa" **_dijo Clawdeen._**

 _ **Muy bien, hora de las descripciones. Que el Autor me ayude.**_

 _ **El cabello blanco y negro de Frankie estaba acomodado en rizos sobre su cabeza con una tiara de bordes rojo en ella, su vestido tenía un hombro descubierto y el otro tenía una hombrera azul (ya saben, las que lo hacen ver voluminosos y esponjosos los hombros). La parte superior del vestido tiene un diseño de rombos púrpuras y líneas azules. Una falda tulipán azul y otra de capas negra llevaban la mitad inferior. Finalmente unas zapatillas azules con listones rojos en frente. Su piel color menta era de un tono más pastel por así decirlo.**_

 _ **Draculaura llevaba el cabello suelto a diferencia de como lo usa normalmente con coletas con un prendedor que parecía una manzana envenenada. Usaba un vestido rosa que parecía que toda la parte superior y parte de la falda fueran salpicadas con pintura verde. En la falda había diseños florales y sus zapatillas eran negras con tacones parecidos a limo verde. Su piel también era un tono más pastel.**_

 _ **El cabello de Clawdeen ahora tenía unos cuantos rizos rojos, usaba una caperuza roja con un diseño de leopardo en el interior y un vestido rojo con falda de campana. Las**_ ** _hebillas de la capa y el cinturón que llevaba eran un par de huesos cruzados y tenía unas botas moradas. Ya no estaba cubierta de pelo como antes, salvo sus orejas, pero su piel era afroamericana._**

 ** _Cleo personalmente no cambió mucho, solo bajo a varios tonos de grises y usaba una túnica color magenta pálido._**

 ** _Abbey por otro lado cambió mucho. Su largo cabello suelto brillaba con magia, usaba un abrigo con un patrón similar al de su ropa normal con un cinturón de hielo y debajo de el un vestido blanco como la nieve que le llegaba a los tobillos. Por cierto, también tiene las alas y varita de una hada madrina._**

 _ **El cabello de Lagoona ahora estaba acomodado en una cola de caballo. Usaba una blusa azul marino con diseños rosados, una clase de collar de coral rosado que parecía una flor, cuyas ramas pasaban debajo de sus axilas pasando por su cuello y uniéndose en el centro (¿qué clase de accesorio es ese?). Con una falda tipo sirena azul marino con escamas y tacones celestes a penas visibles, Lagoona se veía como una sirena, aunque su piel aún era de su color celeste.**_

 _ **Ghoulia aún tenía su cabello y piel como antes de pasar por el espejo y todavía conservaba sus anteojos blancos. Usaba una túnica medieval color blanca, una falda roja que le llegaba a los tobillos y uno de esos chalecos medievales en donde estaría su camisa de Monster High y se ve mucho como ella.**_

"Estos vestidos son hermosos" _dijo Frankie._

"Ese espejo tiene un buen sentido de la moda" _mencionó Draculaura._

"Hablen por ustedes, a mi me toco lo peor, solo una túnica vieja y una piel extremadamente pálida. Nunca entenderé la magia de este reino" _expresó Cleo molesta._

"Yo pienso que es acorde con nuestra personalidad o clase de monstruo" _dijo Lagoona._

"En ese caso no se como puede confundir a un yeti con un hada" _mencionó Abbey mientras examinaba sus alas._

"Yo solo pienso que se burla de nosotros" _dijo Clawdeen mientras revisaba su caperuza roja,_ "Irónico, no creen"

"Mmm Humm Ahhm Mhmm" _***Traducción: Si es así ¿cómo sigo siendo una zombie?**_

"Ya sabes lo que dicen" _**respondió Maddie,**_ "No cuestiones los espejos portales de cualquier dimensión, ya sea si te mantiene como zombie o convierte a ponis en adolescentes"

"Ah"

"No puedo creer que este diciendo esto pero será mejor dejar de hablar de ropa" **_dijo Cleo con lo cuál produjo un 'Gasp' en sus amigas,_** "Ya lo se, sorprendente. De lo que quiero hablar es que no hay forma de que nos quedemos aquí con los brazos cruzados mientras esa Reina del Drama se queda con nuestra escuela"

"Tienes razón" _dijo Frankie,_ "Nuestra escuela esta en peligro y debemos volver"

"¿Pero cómo?" _dijo Lagoona,_ "Dijeron que el paso entre mundos estaba cerrado"

 _Entonces se le ocurrió una idea a Raven._

"La Bóveda de los Cuentos Perdidos, ahí podría estar la respuesta"

"¿Qué es eso?" _preguntó Draculaura._

"El lugar donde podrían estar las respuestas a nuestro predicamento" _dijo Maddie,_ "Vamos, yo les enseño el camino"

"En ese caso, tengo que hacer una llamada a mi mamá" _dijo Apple, _"Voy a ver si tiene algo que pueda ayudarnos a encerrar a la Reina"

"Bueno chicas, en marcha"

* * *

 _Las chicas seguían a Maddie hacia el lugar donde entrarían a la Bóveda de los Cuentos Perdidos, mientras recorrían los pasillos las monstruitas se maravillaron por la inmensidad del castillo. Techos tan altos en donde puede entrar un gigante, literalmente al ver pasar a uno, paredes de color marfil impecables, grandes columnas y una vegetación que hacía parte del decorado interior sin que fuera un desastre._

 _La luz del exterior entraban por las grandes ventanas iluminando todo a su alrededor. Los pasillos rebosaban de gente, las chicas notaron que principalmente eran normies los que estudiaban aquí, pero también vieron a un par de cerditos y cabras parlantes peleando entre ellos, al ya mencionado gigante, ogros y trolls, y un par de hadas también. Ellas recibían igualmente un par de miradas de curiosidad al ser nuevas aquí y por las circunstancias conocidas por lo que dijeron los Grimm._

 ** _Las chicas trataban de actuar normal al estar en este nuevo lugar, relajadas y todo eso, pero para una de ellas la situación no era tan sencilla. Lagoona Blue se hallaba preocupada por su escuela, preocupada por sus amigos, preocupada por su novio; básicamente estaba preocupada por su hogar, lo que le podría pasar mientras la Reina Malvada estuviera ahí y si no volvían a tiempo para resolver todo ¿qué pasaría?_**

 ** _Esto no paso desapercibido para sus amigas._**

"Lagoona ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces algo distraída" _dijo Frankie._

"No, estoy bien" _respondió Lagoona,_ "Solo necesito refrescarme un poco, ¿me pueden decir dónde están los baños?"

"Eso es sencillo" **_dijo Maddie,_** "Solo tienes que subir las escaleras, ir a la izquierda, luego derecha, derecha de nuevo, una vuelta en U cerca de la oficina, bajas 2 pisos, luego subes 3 y al fondo a la derecha encontraras los baños"

"Gracias, yo sabré como ubicarme" _con esto Lagoona se fue antes de que las demás pudieran decirle algo._

"Yo la acompañaré, no se preocupen por nosotros" _dijo Abbey que entonces siguió a Lagoona que ya estaba adelantada._

"Será mejor que continuemos" _dijo Apple,_ "Solo necesita tiempo, estará bien"

 _Con esto retomaron su rumbo hacia su destino._

* * *

"Esto si que esta desordenado" _decía Clawdeen mientras entraban a la Bóveda de los Cuentos Perdidos._

 _La bóveda, a diferencia de las otras veces que fueron, se hallaba con libros apilados por montones en el suelo, varias pilas de estos cubrían los pisos de madera._

"Es la Bóveda de los Cuentos Perdidos, si queremos encontrar algo aquí debemos de buscar" _dijo Maddie._

"La última vez que visitamos este lugar no estaba así" _mencionó Cupido._

"Eso es porque Giles Grimm siempre lo ordenaba como pasatiempo"

"Parte de mí desearía que siguiera haciendo eso" _menciono Briar._

"Bueno chicas, alguno deesos libros debe tener algo útil" _dijo Frankie._

"Por lo menos el ático tenía una buena vista"

"Mejor ponte a revisar la pila de por allá Cleo, cualquier cosa relacionada con viaje entre mundos o espejos mágicos servirá" _dijo Clawdeen._

"Como desearía tener a mis sirvientes aquí y que hicieran este trabajo"

"Humm Uhh Ah Uhhmmm"

"Bueno, al menos a ti te gusta hacer esto"

"Esto tomará un buen rato" _dijo Raven, con lo cual todas empezaron a revisar los libros buscando alguna solución a su problema._

 ** _No puedo quedarme solo sentada aquí, debo hacer algo._**

 _No hay mucho que puedas hacer ahora mismo querida, el problema es que no pueden ir a Monster High._

 _Y eso no es algo que se pueda resolver diciéndoselo a Maddie o tirando libros._

 ** _Debo intentar algo. ¡Ya sé! Me iré por un rato, no me esperen._**

 _Brooke, ¿a dónde vas?_

 ** _A probar algo._**

 _Estos jóvenes de hoy en día._

 _Ya lo sé, a que parte debemos ir ahora._

 _Creo que con la joven Lagoona._

 _Muy bien._

* * *

 _Lagoona Blue se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de Ever After High desde hace un buen rato, vagando por los pasillos en búsqueda del baño sin éxito alguno._

"¿Debía subir 2 pisos después de la vuelta a la derecha o eran 3?" _se preguntaba Lagoona a sí misma mientras se mezclaba en la multitud de gente en los pasillos._

 _Tratando de alejarse de las personas para estar sola fue a la puerta más cercana y entró. Le dio un buen vistazo al lugar, era una piscina bajo techo con un pequeño trampolín y aguas azules tan claras como el cristal._

 _Ella se acercó a la orilla y metió sus pies un poco, los cuales al tocar el agua se convirtieron en una cola azul de sirena._

"Sabía que mi apariencia me recordaba a algo"

 _Se hecho un chapuzón de lleno en el agua, con lo cual nado un buen rato, buscando que todas sus preocupaciones se fueran con la corriente._

 _Pero en esta ocasión no funciono, al estar en la piscina de esta escuela le recordaba mucho al nadar en la piscina de Monster High, ya sea para relajarse luego de un día de clases con sus amigas o una carrera junto a su novio Gil._

 _Al recordar los buenos tiempos en su escuela, una preocupación empezó a crecer en ella, ¿qué pasaría si no habrá más recuerdos como esos?, ¿qué tal si solo se quedan en el pasado recordados solo por ellas en esta escuela?, ¿qué le sucederá a su escuela, amigos y mundo si fallan? Todos esos pensamientos llenaron la cabeza de la joven marina._

 _Sintiendo como si se ahogara de preocupación, Lagoona salió del agua respirando_ _rápidamente, y al ver a su alrededor notó que ya no estaba sola, sino que una joven de cabello color rosa se hallaba aquí, mirándola preocupada._

"Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?" _dijo la joven de cabello rosado a Lagoona._

"Si, tan solo me estoy acostumbrando a este cuerpo" _respondió Lagoona buscando que su excusa fuera suficiente para que se calmara._

"¿Cuerpo?"

"Si, verás, de donde vengo yo no soy una sirena y esto es algo nuevo para mí" _dijo Lagoona, lo cual no era completamente mentira, ella no es una sirena, sino un monstruo marina, aunque en una ocasión si fue una clase de sirena._

"¿Acaso eres de las chicas nuevas?" _dijo la chica a Lagoona, a lo cual asintió._

"Mi nombre es Meeshell, Meeshell Mermaid"

"Lagoona Blue"

 _Lagoona entonces se sentó en la orilla de la piscina aún con su cola en el agua mientras que Meeshell se acomodó en el suelo para quedar cerca de ella._

"Siento lo que le sucedió a tu escuela, debió ser horrible eso de la Reina Malvada"

"¿Cómo sabes que fue ella la que lo causó?" _preguntó Lagoona._

"El vlog de Blondie, es la principal fuente de información de la escuela" _respondió Meeshell._

"Oh. Eso lo explica" _dijo la joven azul con un tono triste,_ "No vimos el alcance de lo que hizo en nuestra escuela, pero el solo imaginarme como están todos, no puedo soportarlo"

"La Reina Malvada es un asunto muy serio, pero si conozco a Apple y las demás deberían poder manejar esto"

"Yo también confió en mis amigas" _dijo Lagoona,_ "Pero que tal si no podemos detenerla, ¡si se apodera de nuestro mundo y todos los que conocemos se vuelven esclavos!"

"No pasará eso" _dijo tratando de calmar a Lagoona._

"Perdona, solo tengo miedo de lo que podría suceder, mi mundo no es como el suyo donde todos tienen un final feliz"

"No todos" _dijo Meeshell._

"¿De qué hablas?" _preguntó Lagoona confundida._

"¿Tú conoces el cuento de La Sirenita?"

"¿La de la sirena que pierde la voz pero al final la recupera y se queda con el príncipe?" _dijo Lagoona._

"No, así no va el cuento aquí. ¿Dónde oíste eso?"

"Perdona, lo vi en una película"

"Quien quiera que la hizo no leyó el cuento original" _dijo Meeshell,_ "Aquí la sirenita pierde la voz, pero en lugar de casarse con el príncipe alguien más lo hace y ella se queda solitaria el resto de su vida"

"Wow, personalmente no me agradaría tener ese destino" _mencionó Lagoona._

 _Sin esperarlo, Meeshell se lanzó al agua, y cuando se acercó a la orilla para sentarse junto a Lagoona ella notó que sus piernas desaparecieron y fueron remplazadas por piernas._

"¿Tú eres la próxima sirenita?" _preguntó Lagoona, a lo cual la joven sirena asintió._

"¿Y piensas seguir tu destino? Por lo que oí uno puede elegir no hacerlo" _Meeshel asintió nuevamente._

"¿Por qué?"

"Se supone que el príncipe es el amor de mi vida, aunque no nos conozcamos en persona yo se quién es, el problema es que el destino dicta que no podemos estar juntos para siempre, pero al menos el tiempo que si estemos uno con el otro sería suficiente y esos recuerdos llegarían a ser lo más valioso que tendré"

"Eso suena muy trágico" _expresó Lagoona._

"Se supone que lo sea, pero actualmente uno no sabe lo que el futuro aguarda. Podría suceder todo como se planeo o nada de ello seguiría un rumbo fijo" _dijo Meeshell,_ "Mi punto es que la vida esta llena de sorpresas, buenas y malas, pero lo mejor es concentrarse en lo bueno. Ustedes aún tienen posibilidad de salvar su hogar, debes concentrarte en ello"

 _Las palabras de Meeshell tuvieron efecto en Lagoona, ella se sentía más calmada que cuando llegó, no podía estar lamentándose por lo que pasó debía estar con sus amigas ayudándolas._

"Muchas gracias por la plática, ahora tengo que ir con mis amigas" _Lagoona estaba por irse, salvo por un pequeño problema que se lo impidió,_ "¿Cuánto tiempo tarda la cola en desaparecer?"

"Una vez que te seques vuelven tus piernas, ahorita te paso unas toallas, eso debería acelerar las cosas"

* * *

"Esta escuela es demasiado grande" _se dijo a sí misma Abbey mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Ever After High._

 _La joven yeti/hada estaba buscando a su amiga Lagoona que se había separado del grupo y yendo por su cuenta por los pasillos de la escuela._

 _Abbey trató de seguirla preocupada por ella, pero desafortunadamente la perdió de vista y ya no pudo ubicarla, y no le ayudaba el hecho de que no conocía para nada los pasillos del lugar._

"Creo que sería buena idea preguntarle a alguien si han visto a Lagoona"

 _Abbey se acercó a una chica con la piel marrón para preguntarle. Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención y al hacerlo un ruido a madera se generó._

"Discúlpame, ¿acaso has visto a mi amiga? Tiene piel azul con cabello rubio y parece una clase de criatura marina de este mundo" _preguntó Abbey._

"Perdona, no la he visto. Espera una astilla, ¿acaso eres de las nuevas alumnas?" _preguntó joven estudiante, a lo que Abbey asintió,_ "Soy Cedar Wood, gusto en conocerte"

"Abbey Bominable, ahora debo continuar buscando a Lagoona" _dijo Abbey que se estaba marchando hasta que Cedar le habló nuevamente._

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarla, los nuevos pueden perderse fácilmente"

"Muy bien" _respondió Abbey, con lo cual reanudo su búsqueda con su acompañante._

"Si tu amiga es una criatura marina entonces es posible que este en la piscina, sígueme"

 _Ambas fueron en dirección a la piscina, pero entonces Abbey dio un mejor vistazo a Cedar_ _y notó algo inusual en ella,_ "Tu sabes que estas hecha de madera, ¿verdad?" _mencionó._

"Si, es algo que viene al ser hija de Pinocho. ¿Y tú de quién eres hija allá en tu mundo?"

"Del Yeti"

"¿Qué es eso?" _preguntó la chica de madera._

"Es como Pie Grande"

"¿Y qué es un 'Pie Grande'?"

"Un simio gigante, solo que los yeti viven en la nieve" _respondió Abbey._

 _Cedar se sintió un poco asustada al escuchar como era,_ "Eso suena aterrador"

"Muchos piensan de esa manera, pero si los conoces te agradaran"

"Perdona, pero la idea de un mundo habitado por monstruos me da escalofríos, aunque tu no te ves aterradora" _dijo Cedar._

"A mi también me confunde un mundo habitado por cuentos de hadas, pero me sorprende que la siguiente Pinocho sea tan amable" _menciono Abbey, lo que confundió a Cedar._

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" _preguntó la chica de madera._

"Pinocho es mentiroso y busca problemas que al final aprende de sus errores para volverse un niño de verdad, tu no te ves así"

"Lo de 'niño de verdad' es un término relativo, igualmente dejaré de ser de madera" _empezó a explicar Cedar,_ "Yo trató de evitar los problemas y soy completamente incapaz de mentir"

"A mi también me gusta la honestidad, por eso digo lo que pienso" _dijo Abbey._

"Yo también la valoro, pero realmente no puedo mentir"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Estoy bajo un hechizo que no me deja mentir y solo puedo decir la verdad, y así será hasta que cumpla mi destino" _explicó Cedar._

"¿Quién te lo puso?" _preguntó Abbey._

"Mi padre cuando era pequeña, no quería que tuviera los problemas que él tuvo al mentir"

"No tenía derecho de hacerte eso, yo soy honesta por elección no porque nadie me maldijo" _dijo Abbey._

"La verdad esta maldición es una maldición, no me entero de muchos secretos por eso"

"Si fuera tú, tomaría la primera oportunidad para librarme de eso y diría lo que quisiera por mi propia voluntad"

"Yo me he imaginado eso en ocasiones" _mencionó Cedar,_ "Pero no sé como lo manejaría"

"Lo averiguaras"

 _Cedar sintió una clase de alivio con las palabras de Abbey, el punto de vista de alguien de otro mundo llega a ser muy útil._

"Ya llegamos" _dijo Cedar señalando las puertas de la piscina, entonces vio que Meeshell salía de ahí con alguien más._

"¡Lagoona!" _expresó Abbey al ver a su amiga,_ "Nos tenías preocupadas a mí y a las demás"

"Perdona Abbey, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar. Por suerte ella me ayudó a calmarme" _dijo Lagoona a su amiga._

"Meeshell Mermaid, un gusto en conocerte"

"Abbey Bominable, y gracias por estar con Lagoona"

"Fue un placer, ahora si me disculpan tengo una clase a que ir" _dijo Meeshell, con lo cual se fue del lugar._

"Me siento un poco avergonzada por no estar ayudando a las demás, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha a la Bóveda de los Cuentos Perdidos, ¿sabes dónde está eso?" _preguntó Lagoona._

"Yo se por dónde esta" _dijo Cedar, con lo cual todas fueron hacía allá._

* * *

 _Las chicas continuaban en la Bóveda de los Cuentos Perdidos buscando cualquier cosa que les ayudará a volver a Monster High. Hasta ahora sin suerte._

 _Todas se encontraban buscando cualquier pista de como regresar allá sin necesidad de un espejo, pero con cada libro que leían y descartaban se sentía que no iban a ningún lado._

"Aww Mhhm Mmm"

"Nop, pero encontré una receta para hacer cristales azules sin necesidad usar moras silvestres" _dijo Maddie._

"AHH!" _se produjo un gritó que llamó la atención de todas._

"¿Qué sucede Drac?" _preguntó Frankie a su amiga._

"E-El espejo" _dijo señalando al espejo en la pared, en la cual aparecía reflejada._

"¿Qué pasa con él?" _preguntó Briar saliendo de un montón de libros._

"Los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos, al menos se supone que es así" _mencionó Cupido._

"Perdonen, no estoy acostumbrada a verme en un espejo y me asusté" _dijo Draculaura._

"Esta bien, al menos tu no tienes esta comezón" _expresó Clawdeen rascándose detrás de sus orejas._

"Encuentro interesante la forma en la que según el mundo en el que estamos el espejo nos cambie, ¿me pregunto por qué sucederá?" _dijo Raven._

"Seguramente es un tema fascinante que estudiar, pero justo ahora preferiría saber como volver a nuestro propio mundo y librarme de estos trapos" _expresó Cleo refiriéndose a la túnica que llevaba puesta._

 _Entonces escucharon unos pasos a la distancia acercándose a la entrada, al ver quien era vieron a Cedar junto a Abbey y Lagoona entrando al cuarto._

"Lagoona, ¿te encuentras bien? Estábamos preocupadas por la manera en la que te fuiste" _dijo Frankie a su amiga._

"Perdonen por eso, fui impulsiva pero necesitaba calmarme un poco. Ya saben con toda esta situación, pero ahora me siento mejor" _dijo Lagoona._

"Hey, no te preocupes. Te entendemos, todas estamos así pero vamos a resolver este problema como todos los demás" _expresó Draculaura._

"Por supuesto, una reina de la era victoriana no nos ganará" _dijo Cleo._

"Ahmm Ah"

"Gracias a todas, ahora será mejor que nos pongamos a buscar" _dijo Lagoona, con lo cual ella y Abbey empezaron a revisar los libros que encontraban._

"Oye, gracias por traerlas aquí, ¿cómo te llamas?" _preguntó Clawdeen a la chica de madera._

"Cedar Wood, y no fue ningún problema" _entonces notó que Clawdeen se estaba rascando y le preguntó,_ "¿Aún no has ido a correr?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Es que el otro día Justine me dijo que Ramona, la hija del Lobo Feroz, le dijo que si no iba a correr por el bosque a diario entonces le empezaba a dar una picazón terrible, algo de instintos de lobos o algo así. Mi punto es que tal vez te esta pasando eso"

"Bueno, no tengo tiempo para eso. Tomaré una caminata una vez que todo esto se resuelva"

"Dudo que sea buena idea" _dijo Maddie apareciendo de la nada y asustándola,_ "Cuando la naturaleza llama uno debe responder o sino quedaras mal con ella. La última vez que me pasó algo así termine colgada de una liana con un ejército de ratones rodeándome, y así es como conocí a Earl Grey"

 _Clawdeen nuevamente quedó confundida por el comentario de Madeline, pero tenía razón en que cuando la naturaleza llama uno debe atender._

 _Se sintió cada vez más ansiosa, las paredes a su alrededor parecían que se cerraban sobre ella y tenía la urgencia de salir, correr entre los árboles y demás._

"Disculpen chicas, pero debo irme. ¡La naturaleza llama!" _y con eso, Clawdeen desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en camino al bosque._

* * *

 _El viento contra la cara de Clawdeen la hacia sentir viva, liberada. Allá en Monster High ella en ocasiones corría por los bosques cercanos pero solo por a noche y normalmente cuando hay luna llena para liberar energía, pero aquí se sentía distinto._

 _El estar en pleno día corriendo por el bosque, que según le dijeron estaba encantado, se sentía de maravilla. Aunque cambiara de apariencia seguía siendo la misma, un joven loba corriendo por ahí, todos sus sentidos todavía eran extraordinarios._

 _Hablando de sentidos extraordinarios, ella olfateo algo familiar. Entonces se detuvo lentamente para analizar mejor y ver de dónde viene ese aroma. No sentía que era algo peligroso, más bien como si fuera alguien de su propia manada aunque fuera imposible._

 _De repente pisó una rama y una chica apareció en frente a ella gruñendo con una mirada amenazante, pero entonces se calmó y alejó un poco de vergüenza._

"Disculpa, es que no te vi" _dijo la chica._

"No te preocupes, yo te asuste y tu reaccionaste como si me fueras a comer, estoy acostumbrada a eso en mi familia" _dijo Clawdeen._

 _Clawdeen entonces la inspeccionó mejor a la chica, con una piel clara, ojos grises y cabello marón con una líneas blancas, aunque la mayor parte estaba cubierta por una caperuza roja._

"Mi nombre es Cerise Hood"

"Clawdeen Wolf, gusto en conocerte"

"Tu eres de las que apenas llegaron, ¿verdad?"

"Algo así, y supongo que tu eres hija de la Caperucita Roja. ¿Qué hace tan sola en medio del bosque?" _Clawdeen soltó una carcajada por la situación._

"Ja ja. Solo vine a correr como lo hago todos los días" _respondió Cerise._

"No sabía eso, ¿no te cansa el hacerlo?"

"Nah, me siento liberada cuando corro y por eso me encanta"

"Hey, que dices si descansamos un rato en ese árbol de por allá" _dijo Clawdeen señalando un lugar para sentarse._

"Esta bien"

 _Ambas se fueron a sentar debajo del árbol para obtener algo de sombra, Clawdeen sentía que había algo raro en esta chica pero aún no sabía exactamente lo que era. Así que decidió hacer una prueba._

"¿Tienes algo de carne que pueda comer? Estoy hambrienta" _preguntó Clawdeen._

"Por supuesto, aquí tienes" _dijo Cerise, con lo cual le pasó una pierna de pollo cocinada y sacó otra para ella misma._

 _Ambas se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de su comida, hasta que Clawdeen habló._

"Así que, ¿tu también eres parte lobo?"

 _Cerise casi se ahoga al escuchar eso, se preguntaba '¿por qué le preguntaría algo así?'_

"¿Por qué preguntas algo así?" _dijo tratando de esquivar la interrogativa de su compañera._

"Es muy obvio, el hecho de que corras todos los días..."

"Es un pasatiempo"

"El que tengas dos piernas de pollo contigo..."

"Me gusta la carne"

"El olor a lobo..."

"Un lobo me acompaña, se llama Carmine"

"Y finalmente, ¡esto!" _Clawdeen le quitó la caperuza de su cabeza revelando las orejas de Cerise, a lo cual ella las escondió rapidamente._

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si hubiera alguien cerca?"

"Calma, no oigo ni huelo a nadie, y supongo que tu también sabes eso"

 _Cerise, resignada, asintió._

"¡Lo sabía!"

"Pero no se lo digas a nadie"

"No te preocupes, mis labios esta sellados. ¿Pero puedo preguntar algo?"

"Bueno, ya sabes el mayor secreto de mi vida, dudo que haya algo más privado" _dijo Cerise._

"¿Cómo es posible que la hija de Caperucita Roja sea un lobo?" _preguntó Clawdeen._

"Bueno, cuando tu padre es el Lobo Feroz, no es muy difícil el imaginarse como pasó"

"Wow, la Caperucita y el Lobo, y yo que creía que mi hermano y Draculaura eran una pareja dispareja"

"Así es el amor, funciona de maneras misteriosas"

 _Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que Cerise le hizo una pregunta a Clawdeen._

"¿Cómo sabías que tenía orejas de lobo?"

"De donde vengo también soy un lobo, al cruzar aquí lo único que me quedo de ello fueron mis instintos y las orejas, por lo cual supuse que tu las tendrías" _explicó Clawdeen._

"¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no las tuviera?"

"Entonces me sentiría tan avergonzada que hubiera huido con tu comida y tal vez a hablar con tu abuelita un rato"

 _Ambas echaron unas carcajadas por el comentario._

"La chica de madera me dijo que una tal Ramona es hija del Lobo Feroz, ¿alguna relación con ella?"

"Es mi hermana, pero es algo que mantenemos en secreto, de la misma manera que nadie sabe lo de mis padres"

"Sabes, conozco a alguien que pasó por lo mismo y mantuvo en secreto quien era su padre por miedo a como la tratarían, no deberías dejar que eso te afecte" _dijo Clawdeen._

"Tal vez en tu mundo, pero aquí con lo de los destinos llega a ser mucho más complicado, se que mis amigos me aceptaran sin importar que, pero no todo el mundo será tan comprensivo"

"¿Y qué con ellos? Si no entienden es su problema, pero tu debes de estar orgullosa de quien eres, como persona y como lobo"

"Gracias, aunque el plan familiar es revelarlo una vez que nos graduemos" _mencionó Cerise._

"En mi experiencia pocas veces las cosas salen como lo esperas, pero te deseo suerte"

 _Entonces Clawdeen se levantó extendiéndole la mano a Cerise con lo cual ambas estaban de pie mirándose una a la otra._

"Es bueno el hablar con alguien sobre esto que sepa como es ser un lobo y no sea mi hermana" _dijo Cerise._

"Igualmente, ¿quieres dar una carrera hasta la escuela?" _preguntó Clawdeen._

"Por supuesto"

 _Con lo cual ambas empezaron a correr de vuelta al edificio._

* * *

 _Devuelta en la Bóveda, las chicas aún seguían buscando, pero luego de horas de búsqueda no encontraron nada de utilidad._

 _Con espíritus decadentes, buscaban y buscaban en cada página, pero sin nada que dijera como crear un portal a otro mundo._

"Disculpen narradores, pero no podrían narrar de forma más positiva, ¡estoy segura de que estamos cerca!" _dijo Maddie de manera positiva recibiendo nuevamente miradas de sus amigos._

 _Lo siento, pero no podemos._

 _El ambiente es negativo y así es como se debe narrar._

"Bien, pero antes respóndanme esto ¿dónde está Brooke? Hace rato que no la oigo"

 _Ella se fue a su cuarto hace rato, dijo que iba a 'probar algo'._

 _Espero que haga lo que haga no se meta en problemas._

 ** _¡LO TENGO!_**

 _Hija, ¿qué sucede?_

 _¿Por qué gritas?_

 ** _No hay tiempo para explicar, Maddie lleva a todas a las orillas de Bosque Encantado, encontré una manera de abrir un portal a Monster High._**

"¡¿Enserio?!"

 ** _Ajá._**

"Chicas, los narradores tienen una manera de abrir un portal, pero debemos ir al Bosque Encantado de inmediato" **_dijo Maddie._**

"Con tus instintos fácilmente podrías ser una cabra de montaña en los Himalayas, así que creo que será bueno seguirte" **_expresó Abbey._**

"Luego hablamos de mi primo segundo Hugo, ¡vamos!"

 ** _Maddie entonces salió de la Bóveda seguida de todas las chicas, en esperanzas de vencer a la Reina Malvada y salvar Monster High, al menos yo también espero eso._**

* * *

Primero que nada, perdonen por tardar en escribir este capítulo, entre las clases y mi computadora que la tuve que arreglar y me quede sin ella varios días no he podido escribir mucho.

Segundo, los diseños de las monstruitas en Ever After High las saqué principalmente de las muñecas. La línea Scarily Ever After me sirvió de inspiración para Abbey, Clawdeen, Cleo, Draculaura y Frankie, para Lagoona la imagine como una sirena igual que como sale en Great Scarrier Reef, y con Ghoulia la vestí como una campesina medieval aunque yo la veo como si llevara la ropa de la hija del molinero de Rumpelstiltskin.

Tercero, por remodelaciones en mi escuela solo iré una vez a la semana y pronto empiezan las vacaciones de Semana Santa o de Primavera, lo que significa más tiempo para escribir.

Entonces los leo luego.


	6. Capítulo 5: El Combate Final

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, donde nos acercamos a la recta final y el enfrentamiento contra la Reina Malvada. Sin más retrasos veamos que es lo que Brooke planea para regresar a las chicas a Monster High.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 _ **Un gran grupo de chicas iba corriendo en dirección a la entrada del Bosque Encantado, lideradas por Madeline Hatter, en búsqueda de una manera en la que sean capaces de volver a Monster High para derrotar a la Reina Malvada.**_

"Yo todavía me pregunto como le hacemos caso a alguien que escucha voces y claramente demuestra signos de locura" **_dijo Cleo aun así siguiendo a Maddie._**

"Se llama 'conveniencia de la trama', uno se acostumbra a ello" **_respondió Maddie._**

 _Eso solo pasa por que interviniste en la historia, otra vez._

 ** _Eso no es posible, ha pasado millones de veces en la historia del entretenimiento y los narradores pocas veces intervienen en esos casos._**

 _¿Ya te olvidaste de los 'tú-ya-sabes-que'?_

 ** _Ni los menciones._**

 _Cosas así suceden a causa de que los narradores fuerzan situaciones de manera intencional._

 ** _Okay. Trataré de mantenerlos al mínimo, pero no prometo nada._**

 _Algo es algo._

 ** _Siguiendo con la historia, las chicas finalmente llegaron a las orillas del bosque, en donde se encontraron a Clawdeen juntó a Cerise._**

"Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí?" _dijo Clawdeen a sus amigas._

"Vemos una manera de regresar a casa" _dijo Draculaura que entonces notó a Cerise junto a ella,_ "¿Quién es tu amiga?"

"Cerise Hood, hija de Caperucita Roja, un gusto en conocerlas"

"El gusto es nuestro" _dijo Frankie._

"Y quisiéramos disculparnos por nuestra amiga si acaso ella te robó tu cesta de picnic, no es así normalmente, este mundo podría haberle alterado su comportamiento" _dijo Cleo._

"Ja Ja, muy gracioso Cleo" _expresó Clawdeen._

"Yo lo manejo" _dijo Cerise,_ "¿Acaso tu sentido del humor se quedó varado al llegar o siempre has sido así, al igual que tus ropas?"

"Y-Yo ah, grrr"

 ** _Parece que dejó a Cleo sin palabras._**

"Oigan, ¿por qué no mejor vemos como regresar a casa en vez de quedarnos parados como muñecos de nieve?" **_dijo Abbey, y tiene razón._**

 ** _Maddie, cuando te diga, necesitaré la magia de Raven para que esto funcione y debe pensar en su madre._**

"Entendido, Raven prepárate porque necesitaremos unos trucos tuyos"

"Muy bien, solo dime que tengo que hacer"

"Solo lánzalo pensando en tu madre"

 ** _Es hora de ver si esto funciona._** ** _Inhala, exhala._**

 ** _En los límites del Bosque Encantado, un extraño fenómeno comenzaba a ocurrir. Comenzaba como un zumbido apenas audible incluso para el oído de los lobos, de a poco ese zumbido creció, no mucho pero lo suficiente para que uno lo escuchara como el ruido que hace un mosquito al volar alrededor en busca de comida._**

 ** _En una parte específica, como si de un cuadro se tratará, la imagen comenzó a moverse como las ondas producidas en un día extremadamente caliente pero sin el aumento en temperatura. El momento en el que el zumbido comenzó a bajar, esa era la señal._**

"¡Ahora!"

 _ **Raven lanzó desde sus manos unas ondas mágicas moradas, que al dar con la zona extraña empezó a brillar, y entonces se reveló una imagen sorprendente: La Reina Malvada sentada en una oficina.**_

 ** _Todas se quedaron atónitas al verlo, parecía que crearon un portal._**

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" **_preguntó Briar._**

"No lo sé" **_dijo aún manteniendo la magia activa._**

 ** _Las monstruitas escucharon entonces una voz familiar._**

"Aquí esta la información que pidió, Su Majestad"

"Esa es la directora Buenasangre" **_dijo Draculaura._**

"¿Qué sucede?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"No se, pero parece que no pueden escucharnos, solo nosotros a ellas" **_explicó Apple._**

 ** _Entonces la Reina Malvada empezó a hablar._**

"El saber las habilidades de los estudiantes hará que sea más sencillo armar estrategias de conquista, aunque no estoy segura de poder ser capaz de conquistar todo este mundo"

"¿Por qué dice eso, Su Majestad?" **_preguntó la hipnotizada de Buenasangre._**

"Para empezar, mira el tamaño de este mundo" **_dijo sosteniendo un globo terráqueo,_** "Es fácil conquistar un reino o dos, ¡pero estos son más de 200! Y sin contar el hecho de la dimensión monstruosa" **_entonces fue por otro globo,_** "¿alguien me explica cómo puede haber un Nueva York y un Boo York en el mismo lugar?"

"Es realmente sencillo, verá, las vibraciones-"

"¡No importa! Aunque con mi magia sola podría conquistar Ever After siempre hay quienes se rebelan y esos pocos me derrotan, ahora imagínate esa situación a una escala global. A menos que-"

 _ **La imagen empezó a ponerse borrosa y el audio casi ni se entendía, para al final apagarse la conexión completamente.**_

"Perdonen chicas, trate de mantenerlo lo más posible" _dijo Raven cansada por la experiencia._

"No te preocupes, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste" _dijo Frankie._

"¿Alguien puede explicar que fue eso?" _preguntó Cerise confundida por lo que sucedió_

"Awwm Ahhh Uh Mmmm Ahaaa Mhhmm Aamm"

"Si, sigo sin entenderlo"

"No te preocupes, cuando habla de manera científica es difícil de comprender para todos" _dijo Lagoona._

"¿Enserio? Si es muy simple, nada más es una mezcla de la teoría de cuerdas con los agujeros de gusanos y sin nada de niebla" **_dijo Maddie,_** "Ah, además de magia como catalizador para abrir puertas o ventanas en este caso, por supuesto"

"¿Hay alguna manera de usarlo para abrir un portal para volver?" _preguntó Clawdeen._

"No lo sé, necesitaríamos más magia si queremos que funcione" _dijo Raven._

 _A Ghoulia entonces se le ocurrió una idea._

"Aja, Mhmm Awhmm Ah"

"Claro, están Dexter y Humphrey"

"Será mejor que volvamos a la escuela, nos explican en el camino" _dijo Apple._

"Okie Dokie"

 _ **Con ello todas se dirigieron de vuelta a la escuela.**_

 _Ahora creo que sería un buen momento para explicarnos lo que sucede jovencita._

 _¿Cómo en el nombre de los escritos hiciste eso?_

 ** _Simplemente creía que podía romper el continuo espacio-tiempo, ya que se puede realizar. La puerta en la cocina es prueba de ello._**

 _¿Y qué tiene que ver Raven en esto?_

 ** _Su magia es el más poderoso dispositivo de la trama que podía obtener._**

* * *

 _Actualmente las chicas se encontraban en la sala de computación junto a Dexter Charming y Humphrey Dumpty, a los cuales les explicaron lo sucedido en el Bosque Encantado._

"Por lo que parece el fenómeno que describieron reaccionó a la magia de Raven permitiendo que se generara una clase de ventana por la cual pudieran ver a la Reina en el otro mundo" _dijo Humphrey._

"Y la razón de eso es que mientras canalizabas la magia pensabas en tu madre, permitiendo que el hechizo la ubicara" _expresó Dexter._

"Si, eso ya nos lo explicó Ghoulia" _mencionó Briar._

"¿Entonces para qué nos necesitan?" _preguntó el joven rubio._

"Ustedes parecen ser muy listos, creemos que si todos juntamos cabezas podríamos encontrar una manera de aprovechar esto para viajar de vuelta a nuestra escuela" _dijo Frankie._

"Y así vencer a la Reina Malvada" _dijo Draculaura._

"Primero hay que determinar si el fenómeno inicial puede llegar a ser replicado, quien sabe de que manera se originó y si es posible repetirlo" _explicó Humphrey._

"Ya lo tenemos resuelto, ¿no es así Brooke?" _**Por supuesto que sí Maddie, yo narró y ustedes actúan.**_

"Esta bien"

"Alto, ¿no harás pruebas o algo así para saber si esa cosa no es única solo porque ella dijo que lo tiene resuelto?" _preguntó Clawdeen escéptica._

"Es una de las leyes fundamentales de la física: No cuestiones a los Sombrereros ni lo que dicen"

"Lo olvide, 'no cuestiones a Maddie'"

"A mi también me tomo tiempo, pero una se maravilla al conocerla" _dijo Cupido a su amiga._

"Eso significa que solo debemos encontrar una manera de amplificar lo suficiente la magia de Raven para abrir una puerta para atravesarla" _explicó Dexter._

"Yo no conozco ninguna clase de hechizo para abrir portales, eso fue pura suerte. ¿Cómo conseguiremos hacer uno así?"

 _Por suerte para todas ellas a Ghoulia ya se le había ocurrido una idea._

 _ **Ella se acercó a una de las mesas vacías y extendió un largo plano azul que había por ahí, tomó un lápiz y a la velocidad de la luz dibujó un esquema de una máquina, era un panel de control con un gran cuerno como si se tratara de un tocadiscos antiguo.**_

 _ **Humphrey se acercó para examinarlo y quedo sorprendido.**_

"¿Una máquina por la cual se puede amplificar la magia de un usuario? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?" _dijo Humphrey maravillado por los planos._

"Esa es nuestra Ghoulia" _dijo Lagoona._

"Perfecta para salvar al mundo y nuestras tareas de cálculo" _expresó Cleo._

"¿Podrán armar ese aparatejo? Se ve muy complicado" _preguntó Abbey._

"Solo dennos un par de horas y lo tendremos funcionando" _respondió Dexter._

"Al menos eso soluciona como van a volver" _empezó a hablar Blondie,_ "Ahora solo tenemos que pensar cómo derrotar a la Reina Malvada"

"Tienes razón, dudo que nos podamos acercar lo suficiente para tratar de ponerle el bloqueador" **_dijo Frankie._**

"Si, por suerte no lo perdí" **_entonces a Maddie se le ocurrió algo,_** "Será mejor que tu lo tengas, podríamos usar una mano si la necesitamos"

 ** _Con esto Maddie le dio el brazalete mágico a Frankie._**

"Gracias, siempre es bueno tener un plan B"

"Aunque aún no tenemos un plan A" **_mencionó Draculaura._**

 _ **Entonces escucharon un graznido a la distancia, y al voltear para descubrir de donde provenía vieron a un ganso blanco gigantesco con un gorro de aviador, chaleco luminiscente y una bolsa llena de correo llegar realizando un aterrizaje forzoso.**_

"Paquete para Apple White" **_dijo el ave._**

"Aquí, yo soy Apple White"

"Firme aquí"

 ** _La princesa rubia firmó el portafolios, con lo cual el mensajero le dio un paquete y se fue volando nuevamente._**

"¿Qué es eso?" _preguntó Blondie._

 _Apple abrió el paquete revelando un espejo de marco dorado._

"Nuestro plan A"

 _Las chicas de Monster High se encontraban confundidas._

"Personalmente no se como el regalarle un espejo hará que le ganemos a la Reina" _expresó Cleo._

"Este no es un espejo común, es un Atrapa-Espejo. Le pedí a mi madre que me enviara uno lo más rápido que pudiera cuando volvimos" _empezó a explicar Apple,_ "Puede enviar lo que sea o a quien sea a la Prisión del Espejo, miren"

 _Buscó algo que pudiera usar para la demostración._

"Atrapa corona"

 _ **Un rayo salió del espejo y succionó la corona que usaba Humphrey.**_

"Hey"

"Y también puede liberarlo. Liberar corona"

 ** _Otro rayo salió y puso de nuevo en la cabeza de Humphrey su corona._**

"A eso si le llamo un plan A" _dijo Clawdeen._

"Será mejor que nos pongamos a construir, ¿en dónde sugieren que coloquemos la máquina?" _preguntó Dexter._

"Creo que sería buena idea la entrada de la escuela, de esa manera si las cosas salen mal tendremos a todos cerca para apoyarnos" **_dijo Maddie._**

"Esperemos que no tengamos que llegar a eso" **_dijo Raven,_** "Muy bien chicas, hora de vencer a una Reina"

* * *

 _Ya era la tarde, los muchachos y Ghoulia estaban afinando un par de cosas en la máquina para que todo funcionara bien. Este se encontraba situado unos metros en frente de la entrada de la escuela._

"Muy bien, revisémoslo una última vez" _dijo Humphrey,_ "¿El amplificador esta bien calibrado?"

"Ajá" _respondió Ghoulia._

"¿La entrada está sin obstrucciones?"

"Completamente libre" _dijo Dexter._

"¿El panel de control está limpio?"

"Ajá"

"¿La fuente de energía está en línea?"

"Si, y preferiría que usaras su nombre y no solo fuente de energía" _respondió Raven._

"Perdona Raven, bueno todo está listo"

"Oigan, ¿y qué hay del ejército de la Reina? Si abren un portal pasarían a nuestro mundo" _dijo Cerise acercándose a los científicos._

"Ya pensamos en ello, a partir de la magia de Raven podemos modificar la frecuencia de manera que solo la magia pueda atravesar el portal y evitar una invasión monstruosa en nuestro mundo. Sin ofender chicas" _explicó Dexter._

"No te preocupes, solo espero que esto funcione" _dijo Frankie._

 _De a poco los estudiantes de la escuela se reunieron en las escaleras de la entrada, entre ellos se hallaban Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Hunstman, los hermanos Daring y Darling Charming..._

 ** _Básicamente se encuentran todos los que deben estar aquí._**

 _Curiosa de saber por que estaban aquí, Apple se acercó a sus amigos entre la multitud._

"Hola Apple" _dijo Ashlynn al ver a su amiga._

"Hola Ashlynn, ¿qué hacen aquí?" _preguntó Apple._

"Venimos a ver como abren el portal y derrotan a la Reina Malvada" _respondió la princesa._

"¿Cómo se enterraron de eso?"

"El vlog de Blondie, ha estado reportando sobre esto todo el día" _le dijo Hunter._

 _Entonces Apple divisó a Blondie que efectivamente estaba con su EspejoPad grabando todo._

"¿Acaso lo saben los Grimm?"

"No, le pedimos a Kitty que los distrajera, no estábamos seguros de que lo aprobaran" _dijo Lizzie Hearts._

"Esta bien, aunque esperamos resolverlo rápidamente sería bueno tenerlos aquí por si las cosas se salen de control" _mencionó Apple._

"No te preocupes, yo le avisaré"

 _Entonces Daring dió un paso al frente para hablar._

"Además, aquí tenemos a dos Charming muy capaces de manejar la situación. Nosotros protegeremos a todos de cualquier maldad que la Reina invoque" **_dijo muy orgulloso._**

"Usaste el plural, muy bien hermano, ya estas aprendiendo" **_dijo Darling golpeando amistosamente el hombro de su hermano._**

"Muchas gracias, voy a ir a ver como están los demás" _con esto Apple fue a reunirse con las monstruitas, listas para lo que viene._

"¿Todo esta listo?" _preguntó Frankie._

"Si, cuando digan encenderemos a esta belleza" _respondió Humphrey._

"Monitorearemos el portal para evitar alguna sorpresa" _dijo Dexter._

"Ajá. Aww Mhmm" _dijo Ghoulia a Raven._

"¿Alguien lo traduce?"

"Dijo cuando estés listas" _dijo Lagoona._

"Ah, ok. Todos en sus posiciones" **_dijo Raven, con lo cual todos comenzaron a moverse._**

 ** _Apple White y las demás se pusieron del lado izquierdo del aparato junto a Raven mientras esperaban a que apareciera la anomalía de antes. Eso significa que es mi turno._**

 ** _Primero un zumbido leve se inició, no lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan pero en esta ocasión los lobos si pudieron escucharlo, lo que permitía saber que este sería mayor que el anterior. Poco a poco el ruido aumentó su volumen, permitiendo que el zumbido fuera audible para todos, pero no se paró ahí. Aumento más y más, como si de un motor se tratara._**

 ** _Entonces una gran parte del espacio comenzó a verse ondulado, como las ondas que el calor de un desierto produce haciendo que lo que se vea a través de él sea como ver una cortina de agua._**

"Ya voy" **_gritó Raven._**

 ** _Ella se concentró en su madre en Monster High mientras lanzaba su magia por la entrada de energía, los controles brillaron un tono púrpura a medida que pasaba en el aparato, hasta llegó al cuerno pasando por el cuello ondulado para escapar por el orificio de la bocina mucho más poderosa en comparación de como entró._**

 ** _Al darle a la anomalía brilló con tanta intensidad que se podría comparar con el brillo de los dientes de Daring, y cuando se esfumó de a poco fue revelando una imagen perturbadora._**

 ** _Uno podía ver a los estudiantes de Monster High formados en líneas afuera de la escuela, como si de un ejército se tratara, ya que por culpa de la Reina ese es su estado actual: un ejército personal de monstruos. En la entrada estaba una especie de plataforma de madera con un atril (parase que así se llaman los muebles en donde los políticos dan discursos) con un micrófono, y donde tras una nube de humo ahí apareció la mismísima Reina Malvada. Con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que los monstruos dieran una ola de aplausos hasta que ella los hizo callar._**

"Por ahora todo estable" _dijo Humphrey,_ "¿Confirmación de la fase actual?"

"Aww Hmm Ahm Hm"

"Tomaré eso como que estamos en ventana"

 _Ghoulia asintió._

"Raven, eleva tu potencia de a poco para alcanzar el estado de portal mientras nosotros ponemos el filtro de magia" _dijo Dexter._

"Muy bien, a ver hasta donde llevamos esto" _dijo Raven aumentando gradualmente la intensidad de la magia._

 _ **Mientras tanto en Monster High, la Reina iba a comenzar un discurso malévolo para su ejército bajo control mental.**_

"Mis queridos súbditos, como ustedes ya saben llegan a ser una herramienta para mi propósito de conquistar mundo y esclavizar a su población para que me sirvan solo a mí. Conquistar esta escuela fue sencillo como ya vieron pero para conquistar el mundo monstruoso necesitaré más que unos estudiantes de una escuela de segunda" **_decía la Reina._**

 _ **En Ever After, el los cerebritos estaban en medio del proceso de cambio de fase.**_

"En el momento que se vuelva un portal la Reina nos podrá ver, por lo cual será necesario que seas rápida Apple" _dijo Humphrey a la princesa._

"No te preocupes, estoy lista" _respondió la joven rubia con espejo en mano._

"Excelente, comenzando cuenta regresiva. 10, 9, 8..."

 ** _La Reina del otro lado continuaba con su discurso._**

"Me quedé con dos opciones, crear un imperio comercial de manzanas para hechizar a todos, algo que dudo que funcionara bien..."

"7, 6, 5, 4..."

"O volverme más poderosa, así nadie se pondrá en mi camino, pero para lograr eso..."

"3, 2..."

"Debo obtener artefactos de..."

"1. ¡Ahora!" **_con un movimiento coordinado de los controles, el portal parpadeo y cambio._**

 ** _La Reina Malvada vio que de la nada un portal se abría frente a ella, y se encontraba maravillada ante ese suceso._**

"Ever After High" **_finalizaba su discurso con una sonrisa maléfica al ver sus deseos hechos realidad._**

 ** _Apple levantó el espejo y pronunció las palabras,_** "Atrapa la Reina Malvada"

 _ **Con eso, una rayo salió del espejo yendo directo hacia la villana con la esperanza de atraparla nuevamente.**_

 _ **Desafortunadamente, los reflejos de la Reina fueron muy rápidos, los suficientes para bloquear completamente el haz de luz y destrozar las esperanzas de que el plan funcionara.**_

"¿Realmente creyeron que el mismo truco funcionaría dos veces?" **_dijo la Reina de manera burlona,_** "Deben de estar realmente desesperadas, ¿no pensaron de que en este mundo podría haber un hechizo para contrarrestar la magia de la prisión del espejo? Pues yo sí y agradezco el haberlo hallado"

"¡Alguien traiga a los Grimm!" **_dijo Apple._**

 _ **Antes de que alguien pudiera entrar a la escuela la Reina lanzó una bola de fuego directo a la entrada, por suerte todos lo esquivaron y están bien salvo por unos golpes, pero la entrada fue sellada.**_

 _ **La Reina Malvada le dio un vistazo al aparato para saber de donde provenía la magia y entonces vio que su hija era la que le daba poder al portal.**_

"¿Magia de portales? Hija estoy tan orgullosa de lo lejos que haz llegado con tu magia, pero lo haces mal. No deberías usar una máquina, permíteme y te enseñare"

 ** _Con ambas manos lanzó una gran descarga de energía directo al portal, brillando con un aura más oscura en los bordes. Con un movimiento atrajo esta energía de vuelta a ella en una esfera y las expulsó por detrás del portal principal._**

 ** _Con un intenso brillo generó dos nuevos portales, paralelos entre sí, formando una clase de U entre todos. En Ever After, estos estaban posicionados al lado de la máquina._**

"Ejército de monstruos. ¡Avancen a Ever After!" **_ordenó la Reina, con lo cual los estudiantes de Monster High comenzaron a marchar hacia los dos portales,_** "Y para que conserven sus poderes, un aura mágica debería de ser suficiente"

 ** _A cada uno de ellos les rodeo un aura púrpura, con los cuales al parecer se quedaran como monstruos en Ever After High. Esto se está poniendo muy mal._**

"Esto esta muy, muy mal" _dijo Frankie._

"Necesitamos mucho más apoyo si queremos derrotarla" _expresó Clawdeen._

"¿No tienen dragones o más magos para combatir?" _preguntó Draculaura._

"Los dragones están muy lejos en los establos, y los únicos los suficientemente fuertes para combatir a la Reina Malvada son los Hermanos Grimm, pero aún siguen adentro" _respondió Apple._

"Uno creería que con todo este alboroto ya se darían cuenta de que algo malo sucede" _dijo Abbey._

"Tienen suerte de que fuera así"

 _ **Voltearon esperando que fuera quien esperaban y efectivamente era así, Milton Grimm junto a su hermano Giles y Kitty Cheshire.**_

"Les dijimos que era muy peligroso el tratar de ir a por la Reina y aún así lo hicieron, y lo peor es que no me sorprende para nada" **_expresó Milton con frustración._**

"Habrá tiempo para discursos después, ahora estamos en medio de una crisis y será mejor que pongan a trabajar sus traseros para que podamos derrotar a este intento de Reina y liberar a nuestros amigos, así que hagan magia o lo que sea ¡ahora!" **_expresó Cleo, dejando paralizados a los hermanos y a los estudiantes cercanos. Hasta donde se nadie había hablado así a un Grimm antes, y les asusta._**

 ** _Milton entonces se acómodo su cuello, aclaró su voz y habló._**

"Bueno, ¿cuál es la situación?" **_preguntó en un tono más formal._**

 _ **Maddie apareció y comenzó a hablar,**_ "Nuestro plan para utilizar el Atrapa-Espejo contra la Reina Malvada fracasó, ella creo un par de nuevos portales y estamos al borde de una invasión monstruosa. ¿Y cómo les ha ido ustedes?"

"Debemos poner a salvo a los alumnos" **_dijo Giles._**

"Todos reúnanse en el aparato" **_ordenó Milton._**

 ** _Cuando ya empezaban a llegar los monstruos, todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el centro incluyendo a Frankie y sus amigas._**

 ** _Los Hermanos Grimm juntaron las manos hacia el aire y expresaron las palabras,_** "Clipeum Protector"

 ** _Magia celeste salió de ellos generando un gran escudo que cubría a todos los estudiantes pero permitiendo que la magia producida por Raven siguiera saliendo._**

"Apaguen esa máquina, no debemos dejar que la Reina entre" _dijo Milton._

"Es necesaria una secuencia de apagado para que sea seguro, sino podríamos quebrar la tela del espacio-tiempo" _explicó Humphrey._

"No lo hagan" _dijo Raven cansada por usar su magia por tanto tiempo,_ "Debemos detener a mi madre"

"¿Pero cómo? Sin el elemento sorpresa no podemos hacer nada contra ella" _dijo Giles._

 _ **Los monstruos golpeaban el campo de fuerza mágico tratando de romperlo, las chicas de Monster High veían como sus compañeros y amigos estaban siendo usados de manera tan maligna, no parecían ellos, estaban llenos de furia, enojo, agresión; Lobos, gorgones, monstruos marinos y fantasmas, todos bajo el control del mal.**_

"¿Elemento sorpresa?" **_murmuró Frankie, sacó de su bolsillo el bloqueador mágico que le dio Maddie y una idea se le vino a la mente._**

"Señores Grimm, ¿podrían crear un hueco para que podamos salir y un campo de niebla para escondernos?"

"El escudo de por sí no resistirá por mucho más, ¿para qué lo necesitan?" **_preguntó Milton._**

"Tengo un plan, pero necesitaré de su ayuda" **_continuó Frankie,_** "Debemos llegar hasta la Reina lo más rápido posible. Ghoulia, ¿puedes convertir esa ventana en un portal para atravesar?"

 _ **Ghoulia asintió con su sonrisa característica.**_

"Bien, nosotras iremos y le pondremos esto a la Reina, así Apple podrá darle con el espejo"

"Si, pero que hay de nosotros. Estaremos indefensos si el escudo se cae" _dijo Apple._

"No digas que te olvidaste de nosotros" _expresó Daring con su escudo en frente._

"Podremos detenerlos el tiempo suficiente, ustedes hagan lo suyo y nosotros haremos lo nuestro" _dijo Darling a las chicas._

"Solo no los lastimen, aún son ellos en lo profundo" _dijo Draculaura._

"Calma, solo usaremos el viejo 'empuje y derribo'. Tal vez con un par de moretones pero estarán bien" _dijo Cerise._

"Más les vale, no querrán ver mi lado malo" _expresó Clawdeen._

"Personalmente tengo curiosidad de como es, algún día debes mostrármelo" **_soy solo yo o parece que Cerise esta ¿coqueteando?_**

"Tal vez lo haga" **_le respondió Clawdeen. Parece que necesitaré revisar mis gráficas de shippings._**

"Bien, ¿todas listas?" **_preguntó Frankie a lo cual todas asintieron,_** "¿Ya está listo el portal?"

"Cambiando fase de ventana a fase de portal. Y-" **_dijo Dexter mientras que Raven aumentaba la cantidad de magia,_** "Fase de portal activa"

"Buena suerte" **_dijo Milton a las chicas._**

"Repulsu Reiectae" **_dijeron los Hermanos a la vez, con lo cual el escudo se vino abajo generando una onda expansiva que hizo retroceder a los monstruos._**

"Nebula Dissolvetur" **_con esas palabras un gran campo de neblina fue generado cubriendo todo desde la máquina hasta donde esta la Reina Malvada. En medio de la confusión las monstruitas se escabulleron en dirección a su escuela mientras que los estudiantes de Ever After se acomodaban en círculo para protegerse de la ola de enemigos._**

"¡Lo que sea que tramen no funcionará!" _**dijo**_ ** _despejando toda la niebla, dejando a l_** ** _as monstruoamigas descubiertas ante la Reina Malvada._**

"¡Sepárense!" _**gritó Frankie con lo cual se separaron en dos grupos.**_

"No se escaparán tan fácilmente"

 _ **La Reina les lanzó bolas de fuego consecutivas tratando de darles pero fallando cada vez.**_

"Oiga, Reina Maléfica" **_dijo Cleo que estaba junto a Draculaura cerca del portal,_** "Debería considerar un cambio de imagen, esa ropa esta muy fuera de moda"

"Parece que viniera de la era victoriana" **_continuo Draculaura,_** "Y se de lo que hablo, viví en esa época"

"Ustedes malcriadas les voy a ense-" **_fue cortada a media frase gracias a que Abbey la congeló en un cubo de hielo._**

"Será mejor que se refresque un rato" **_dijo Abbey._**

 _ **Justo cuando creían que podían cantar victoria, una chispa se produjo en la mano de la Reina, que pronto se volvió una llama derritiendo el hielo y liberando a la Reina.**_

"Será mejor que no me interrumpan, no les gustará ver mi lado malo" **_dijo la Reina Malvada._**

 _ **Con su magia atrapó a Cleo, Draculaura y Abbey dejándolas su merced.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto al otro lado del portal, las cosas tampoco se veían muy bien por ahí. Los estudiantes de la escuela trataban de detener al ejército hechizado de la Reina, empujándolos para que no se acercaran más**_ _ **, pero aún así venían más y más monstruos.**_

"Sea lo que sea que ellas hagan será mejor que se apresuren, no se si podamos aguantar mucho más" **_dijo Daring empujando con todas sus fuerzas contra varios hombres lobo._**

"Ahora si se ven como en las historias de terror" **_expresó Blondie asustada por la situación._**

"Vamos chicas, contamos en ustedes" **_susurró Apple para sí misma buscando calmarse, que todo saldría bien._**

 ** _De vuelta en Monster High, 3 de nuestras amigas fueron atrapadas por la Reina. Por suerte Frankie, Clawdeen y Lagoona habían podido escapar y se escondieron junto a los arbustos en la entrada, esperando el momento adecuado._**

"La Reina está distraída, vamos" **_susurró Lagoona._**

 ** _Con una señal de Frankie, las 3 salieron de su escondite en cuclillas para evitar llamar la atención. A causa de la plataforma en donde se hallaba la Reina Malvada Clawdeen y Lagoona tuvieron que acomodarse para que Frankie, que llevaba el brazalete bloqueador de magia en su mano derecha, subiera sin que la notara._**

 ** _Ya arriba del escenario, Frankie puso sus manos detrás de ella para así poder acabar con esto de una vez. Pero cuando estaba a un metro de ella, la Reina de repente se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa malévola en su cara._**

"Te veo"

 ** _Antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar atrapó a Frankie. Clawdeen y Lagoona trataron de hacer algo pero también fueron atrapadas._**

"Parece que a fin de cuentas mi ejército estará completo, aunque me falte la zombie" _**expresó la Reina Malvada,**_ "Aunque en poco tiempo también será mía. Díganme, ¿cómo se siente el saber que todo su mundo será conquistado y que fallaron de manera épica para detenerme, y en el proceso regalarme otro mundo?"

"Aún no has ganado" **_le contesto Frankie._**

"No es necesario que lo nieguen, todas sabemos que ya gané. Ahora permíteme darle un vistazo a ese brazalete, podría servirme algún día"

 ** _Al mover sus manos, la Reina hizo que los brazos de Frankie se movieran para revelar el brazalete. Vio que no se encontraba en la mano izquierda, pero al ver en el lado derecho..._**

"¿Dónde está tu mano?" **_preguntó la Reina Malvada, no entendía que pasaba._**

"Justo donde debería estar"

 _ **La mano de Frankie trepaba por la espalda de la Reina, impulsándose sin dejar caer el bloqueador, hasta que con una salto llegó a la muñeca de la Reina y se lo colocó. Como si apagara un interruptor, toda su magia se esfumó. Las chicas cayeron a la plataforma al ya no estar levitando, los portales que la Reina creó se estaban cerrando y su ejército dejaba de atacar.**_

 _ **La Reina trató de quitárselo, pero no importa cuando se esforzaba no lo lograba. Al darse cuenta de que el plan funcionó, Apple agarró el Atrapa-Espejo, apuntó bien y dijo,**_ "Atrapa a la Reina Malvada"

 ** _Una rayo mágico salió del espejo con dirección a la ya mencionada Reina._**

"¡NOOOOOO!" **_gritó mientras era succionada nuevamente a la prisión del espejo._**

 _ **Los monstruos en Ever After High empezaban a liberarse del hechizo, ya que sin la Reina del Drama eran libres nuevamente y no debían seguir las ordenes de nadie, como todo buen adolescente.**_

"Wow viejo, ¿qué paso? ¿dónde estamos?" **_preguntó confundido un sujeto con gafas oscuras y pelo verde._**

"No lo sé, ¿qué le pasó a tu ropa?" **_preguntó un chico que parece ser otro lobo, lo digo por las orejas._**

"Creo que yo también debería preguntarte lo mismo"

 _ **El viaje interdimencional comenzó a afectarlos, cambiando sus especies y/o apariencias. Son muchos para describir ahora mismo, para resumirlo los que están completamente 'no vivos' siguen así y las ropas parecen más de Ever After, vestidos y coronas principalmente.**_

"Al menos al fin se acabó" **_dijo Raven muy cansada,_** "Creo que me tomaré un descanso"

 ** _Con ello se desmayó, por suerte Dexter pudo atraparla pero el suministro de magia a la máquina fue cortado._**

"Oh no, sin su magia el portal se cerrará de inmediato y quién sabe cuando podremos abrirlo nuevamente" **_dijo Humphrey preocupado, aunque luego de unos instantes el portal seguía ahí como si nada._**

"No se ve como si se cerrara, por cierto ¿quién eres?" **_preguntó el chico con gafas._**

"Es una larga historia, se les explicará todo" **_dijo Apple a los chicos,_** "Ahora, ¿qué hacemos?"

* * *

Esa es una buena pregunta, y para responderla es que a esta historia le quedan un par de capítulos más. Espero que es haya entretenido este combate que e imaginado desde hace meses, se puede decir que Frankie tuvo una mano de ayuda. Ese fue un chiste malo por si no lo sabían.

Les agradezco que sigan este y mi otros fics, los leo luego.


	7. Capítulo 6: Feary Tale

¿Siguen aquí? Espero que sí, ya que nos acercamos al final de esta historia crossover. Advetencia: Puede haber muchas descripciones aquí, demasiadas transformaciones.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

"...y en resumen, eso fue lo que pasó y es la razón por la cual todos se ven distintos, ¿alguna pregunta?" _dijo Frankie terminando de explicarles a todos sus compañeros de Monster High lo sucedido en las últimas horas._

 _Murmuros_ _se escucharon entre ellos tratando de comprender la situación, pero en general lo tomaron bien considerando que fueron hechizados y viajaron a otro mundo a causa de la Reina Malvada._

 ** _Uno creería que estarían escépticos pero su escuela ha sufrido más cosas de este tipo; ya sea bestias gigantes, barcos fantasmas o el Kraken. Uno se acostumbra a las rarezas en esa escuela._**

"¿O sea que los cuentos de hada son reales?" **_preguntó Heath Burns, que usaba un chaleco café sin mangas y camisa negra con diseños de fuego, sus pantalones y zapatos no cambiaron, su pelo y piel eran iguales pero parece que tiene un par de alas en la espalda. Parece que Heath y Abbey tienen más en común de lo que parece._**

"Tan reales como nosotros"

 _Todos los monstruos todavía se hallaban del lado de Ever After High del portal el cual aún no se había cerrado por alguna razón._

 _Apple entonces se acercó a saludarlos._

"Es un placer el tenerlos a todos aquí, verán que nuestro reino es uno de los lugares más maravillosos que hay"

"De lo que pude ver ha sido fabuloso, me encantaría que pudiéramos dar un paseo nosotros dos" _**dijo Lagoona, que se encontraba junto al que supongo que es su novio Gil, el cual actualmente no tenía su pecera pudiendo respirar normalmente con una camisa negra decorada con colores fosforescentes al estilo del fondo del mar, con lo demás siendo igual.**_

"A mi también me gustaría" _respondió Gil,_ "Pero tampoco quisiera quedar atrapado aquí si acaso ese portal se cierra" _apuntó al portal detrás de ellos._

"Tiene razón" _dijo un minotauro que escuchó de lo que hablaban,_ "Deberíamos irnos de una vez, este lugar es demasiado colorido. Eso y el azul no me gusta" _dijo refiriéndose a su caminsa que pasó de rojo a azul._

 _ **Bueno, eso es solo ser perezoso. No entiendo las transformaciones entre mundos.**_

"Dudo que llegue a ser un problema" _dijo Humphrey acercandose a ellos junto a Ghoulia._

"Awww Hmm Uhmm Hm Ahh Mm Ahmm Mmmmm"

 _Los que le entienden al zombie se quedaron confundidos por la explicación._

"Creyendo que ella les dio todos los datos técnicos voy a resumirlos para ustedes, la magia de la Reina Malvada provocó que la anomalía se alterara haciendo que se quedara estable por un largo periodo sin necesidad de darle más potencia"

"¿Significa que podemos volver cuando queramos?" _preguntó Manny._

"Claro, siempre y cuando sea antes del anochecer. A esas horas el portal debería empezar a cerrarse"

 _La situación se calmó, no había peligro de quedar atrapado y todos se tranquilizaban. Solo queda una pregunta._

"¿Qué hacemos hermano? No podemos tener un día de clases normal teniendo estudiantes de otro mundo caminando por la entrada" _preguntó Milton._

"Creo tener una idea" _dijo una voz femenina que los Grimm no habían oído en años._

"Nora" _dijeron ambos al ver al la directora._

"También es un gusto el verlos nuevamente"

"No has perdido tu cabeza nuevamente, ¿verdad?" _dijo Giles._

"No desde nuestra última aventura"

"¿Qués es lo que propones?" _preguntó Milton._

"Tenemos un festival en nuestra escuela, si acaso movemos un par de cosas podríamos realizar un pequeño convivio entre ambas escuelas" _dijo Buenasangre._

"Me parece una idea espléndida, ¿qué dices hermano?"

"Hace siglos que no se realiza algo así. Me parece una idea genial, permítanos dar algo de nuestra parte no queremos que ustedes hagan todo el trabajo duro" **_respondió Milton de manera positiva. Me agrada verlo así._**

"Milton, siempre tratando de controlar la situación. ¿Cuándo aprenderás?" **_expresó Nora a su viejo amigo._**

 _ **Milton se quedo un momento mirando a sus alumnas, hablando un poco con sus nuevas amigas de Monster High. Si lo hubieran escuchado no estarían así ahora mismo y la Reina Malvada arruinaría ese y quien sabe que otros mundos. Tienen un espíritu juvenil y sentido del deber que no se compara con nadie más.**_

"Creo que acabo de hacerlo"

* * *

 _Después de preparar los adornos y comida para todos, la fiesta estaba casi por empezar. Aunque Ghoulia y Humphrey estaban en la máquina para revisar si en el portal hay algún cambio todo estaba normal y la fiesta seguiría hasta el anochecer._

 _En ambos lados los estudiantes comenzaban a hablar unos con otros, compartiendo datos curiosos de ellos mismo o de donde viven, algunos le dieron un vistazo rápido al interior de las escuelas mientras organizaban todo y otros solo jugaron con sus transformaciones en el mundo que visitaban._

 _Dejaron un gran espacio para bailar, un par de mesas de comida para ambas escuelas y dos sets de música de DJ's._

"¿Quién tocará la música?" _preguntó Raven que estaba platicando con Draculaura del lado de Ever After,_ "Pregunto porque veo hay dos sintetizadores"

"A eso" _respondió Draculaura,_ "Sea quien sea ustedes escojan Holt se le unirá en el momento que inicie la música, ya lo verán como es. El mejor DJ de Monster High"

"Tal vez, pero será difícil superar a Melody Piper. La música esta en sus venas"

 ** _Melody ya estaba alistando su sintetizador y demás cosas que lleva con ella para esto._**

 _Mientras tanto, Dexter hacía los últimos ajustes a las conexiones de los aparatos._

"Todo listo, es hora de que esta fiesta comience"

 ** _Con un click las luces se prendieron dando un ambiente más festivo al lugar._**

"Ya era hora" _**dijo Melody encendiendo su sintetizador y hablando por el micrófono,**_ "Es un gran placer tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí. Ya sean de este o de otro mundo tengo una cosa por seguro, con mi música pasaran un tiempo inolvidable"

 ** _Con la música sonando todos los estudiantes empezaron a bailar, aunque a uno en particular de cabello negro con lentes le sucedía algo distinto._**

"Oh no. No otra vez" **_dijo Jackson mientras se cubría de llamas. Cuando estas se disiparon se transformo en su alterego de piel azul._**

"¡Oh Sí! ¡Holt Hyde esta aquí!" **_exclamó Holt con mucho entusiasmo,_** "¡Lo que significa que la fiesta acaba de comenzar!"

 ** _El chico de piel azul fue hacia su propia consola de DJ tocando su propia música y opacando la de Melody._**

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" **_dijo Melody molesta._**

"No te preocupes dulzura, hiciste un muy calentamiento para la multitud pero a partir de este momento deja la música a los profesionales" **_respondió Holt._**

 _ **No tomando un no como respuesta, Melody decidió subir el volumen de su propia música poniéndole más ritmo y haciendo que todos bailaron a su son. Le dio una sonrisa a Holt, claramente disfrutando el tomar la atención.**_

"Si quieres opacar mis ritmos tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso"

 ** _Holt subió más el volumen de su música y puso un segundo disco en su tornamesa con su remix personal. Los estudiantes procedieron a bailar con el ritmo de Holt._**

 _ **Pero Melody no se rindió, subió más su volumen y también acomodo un segundo disco también con su propio remix. Nuevamente los estudiantes tuvieron que cambiar el ritmo al que se movían.**_

 _ **Ambos DJ's se miraron firmemente con determinación en sus ojos y subieron su volumen al máximo. Oficialmente era una batalla musical entre los mejores de ambas escuelas, cada scratch realizado meticulosamente para debilitar el compás del adversario y cada beat juggling hecho de manera artística.**_

 _ **Los bailarines trataron de seguir el ritmo de ambos lo cual fue complicado de realizar. Pero en un momento ambos estilos encontraron una armonía, uno ya no escuchaba a dos DJ's compitiendo entre sí, uno escuchaba a dos DJ's trabajando juntos para producir una de las mejores composiciones que hayan escuchado de un Dj escolar.**_

 _ **Y ellos se dieron cuenta de esto, parando su rivalidad y ahora simplemente tocando música sincronizados, sin necesidad de palabras ambos comprendieron que si se juntan le darán a todos la mejor fiesta de la historia. Y con todos bailando al ritmo de la música, mezcla todo junto y**_ ** _sabrás que es lo mejor de ambos mundos._**

* * *

 _ **Muy bien damas y caballeros, esta a punto de comenzar la razón por la cual están leyendo están historia en primer lugar: interacciones entre estudiantes de ambas escuelas. Y que mejor oportunidad para esto que una fiesta.**_

 _¿Enserio crees que esa es la única razón por la que leen esto?_

 _ **Claro, esa es la única razón por la cual los crossovers existen en primer lugar. Y ESTE es el crossover más ambicioso de la historia.**_

 _Aunque tienen un muy argumento, será mejor que continúes._

 ** _Muy bien. Primero veamos como andan los chicos, por ahí veo a Clawd y Deuce hablando con Daring, Dexter, Hunter y Hopper._**

"¿Enserio tienen toda una clase sobre coqueteo?"

"Si, es parte del plan de actividades de los príncipes" _**dijo Daring, dejando a Clawd asombrado.**_

"En nuestra escuela la clase más interesante que hay es Lenguajes Muertas, lo único que nos salva del completo aburrimiento son las aventuras semanales que haya" **_dijo Deuce._**

"Nosotros también tenemos de esas aquí" **_respondió Hunter._**

"Oigan, que les parece si pasamos al otro lado y les presentamos a nuestros amigos" **_propuso Clawd._**

"Eso sueno genial viejo" **_dijo Deuce._**

 _ **Los chicos dijeron que si y asintieron, con lo cual pasaron al otro lado transformándose en monstruos ellos mismos.**_

 _ **Daring se volvió una bestia, como lo fue durante el Invierno Épico cuando fue maldecido por el Rey de las Nieves, pero en este caso en vez de tener su pelaje blanco lo tenía amarillo y su chaqueta era del estilo de Monster High.**_

 ** _Dexter se volvió un monstruo del pantano con escamas verdes y aletas en sus costados, su chaqueta también cambio como la de su hermano. Por cierto, ambos perdieron las coronas que traían._**

 ** _Hunter seguía igual de la cintura para arriba, pero muy diferente por debajo de esta. Diferente si toman el hecho de que ya no tiene piernas y en su lugar el cuerpo de un caballo café. Sip, Hunter se convirtió en un centauro._**

 ** _Y finalmente Hopper, que salvo ya no tiene su corono y los colores rojos en su ropa se volvieron tonos de verde, seguía exactamente igual._**

"Personalmente extrañaba estar de esta forma, el pelaje si que llega a ser muy acogedor" **_dijo Daring._**

"Pues a mi no me molesta esto, al menos ya se cual sería mi monstruo interior" _**expresó Dexter.**_

"Oh wow" **_dijo Hunter mientras tambaleaba tratando de acomodarse a su nueva forma,_** "Listo, creo que ya lo tengo"

"Yo no me siento nada distinto, ¿por qué no cambie como ustedes?" _**preguntó Hopper.**_

"No lo se viejo pero será mejor que se den prisa, nuestros amigos están por allá" **_dijo Deuce con lo cual todos se dirigieron hacia un minotauro y un muñeco de trapo de tamaño natural bailarín._**

"¿Cómo la están pasando chicos?" **_dijo Deuce saludando a sus amigos._**

"Genial, esta es la mejor música que he escuchado en siglos" **_expresó Manny,_** "Esa chica y Holt hacen un gran equipo"

"Me alegra oírlo, quisiera presentarles a unos chicos de aquella escuela" _**di**_ ** _jo Clawd con lo cual saludaron._**

"Es siempre un gran placer el conocer a habitantes de otros mundos, yo soy Hoodude Voodoo"

"Manny Taur"

"Es un gusto también, mi nombre es Hunter Huntsman y ellos son Daring y Dexter Charming y Hopper Croakington II"

"¿Todos ustedes son príncipes?" **_preguntó Manny._**

"Bueno, todos excepto yo" _**respondió Hunter.**_

"¡Príncipes! Es un honor estar ante ustedes sus Altezas" **_dijo Hoodude dando reverencias._**

"No son necesarias las reverencias, y tampoco que nos llames 'sus Altezas'. Se siente raro de un estudiante a otro" **_dijo Dexter._**

"Perdóneme su Alte-quiero decir, lo siento muchachos"

"No te preocupes, pasa más a menudo de lo que crees" _**dijo Daring.**_

"¿Podemos saber de qué hablaban por allá?" **_preguntó Manny a Clawd._**

"Cosas de la escuela, tal parece que sus clases llegan a ser más entretenidas que las nuestras"

"Imposible" **_expresó Hoodude,_** "Menciona una clase que llegue a ser más emocionante que cualquiera de las que tenemos en nuestra escuela"

"Magicología"

"Cortejo 101"

"Ciencia y Hechicería"

"Princesología"

 _ **Manny y Hoodude no estaban seguros si escucharon bien, a causa de que esas clases parecían algo de un cuento de hadas. Lo que al pensarlo bien tiene sentido para una escuela con personajes de cuentos de hadas. Aún así había un detalle que no podían dejar pasar.**_

"¿Cortejo 101? Eso lo inventaron" **_expresó Manny._**

"Es un ciento por ciento real viejo" **_dijo Deuce a su amigo bovino._**

"Entonces pruébenlo. Uno de ustedes vaya a coquetear con una chica y si consiguen su número les voy a creer"

"Aceptamos" **_respondió Hunter._**

"Muy bien, ¿quién va a ser?"

 ** _Los chicos miraron a Hopper, con este quedándose confundido._**

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Los demás tenemos parejas y no queremos meternos en problemas" **_explicó_** ** _Hunter._**

"Eso y eres el alumno más poético de toda la escuela" **_dijo Dexter._**

"Si, pero solo cuando soy una rana. Dudo que alguna de las chicas de aquí le quieran dar su número a una rana"

"¿De qué está hablando?" **_susurró Hoodude a Manny, que simplemente encogió los hombros._**

"Dudo que sea un problema aquí, hace rato vi a un enano con gafas bailando con unos tentáculos. Estarás bien amigo, solo se tú mismo" **_dijo Daring tratando de animar a su amigo._**

"Supongo que vale la pena el intento"

 _ **Con esto Hopper empezó a buscar a una chica para hablar, con lo cual vio a una con piel anaranjada, cabello verde y una cola larga y delgada junto a una mesa con ponche.**_

"Deséenme suerte" _**con lo cual fue en dirección para hablar con ella.**_

 _ **Se podía sentir el nerviosismo que sentía Hopper al acercase a la chica, que notó que su piel eran más bien escamas como de reptil al igual que sus ojos.**_

"Ho-Hola mi no-nombre es Hopper, Hopper Croakington II"

"Jinafire Long, un gusto conocerte"

 _ **Hopper se ponía más nervioso y sabía que pronto se iba a transformar, por lo cual decidió seguir hablando.**_

"Jinafire, es un gran nombre para una chica tan a-a-atracti-Oh"

 ** _Una nube de humo se generó significando que Hopper se había convertido de príncipe en rana, solo que el único problema era que su forma anfibia no se ve para nada como en Ever After._**

 ** _Era del mismo sino mayor tamaño que como es normalmente como príncipe, en vez de acomodarse en 4 patas era antropomórfico (ya saben, en dos patas con brazos y todo eso) conservando su ropa salvo por sus zapatos que no son para ranas gigantes._**

 ** _Los chicos de Ever After y Monster High se sorprendieron ante esto, ya que el no se ve así o que no sabían que podía hacer eso, respectivamente._**

 ** _Jinafire se quedó en su lugar sorprendida por lo que vio con vaso en mano. Hopper sin darse cuento del cambio empezó a hablar._**

"Mi querida dama, con el solo mirarla puedo decir que usted es una de las chicas con más pasión en su interior de toda su escuela y esto se refleja de una manera inigualable en su aspecto. Su sentido de la moda es su forma de expresar el fuego que arde en usted misma y por ello ha de ser admirada por su gran destreza y talento"

 _ **Los monstruos se asombraron ante la destreza de las palabras de Hopper, era como si Shakespeare fuera una rana gigante. Al finalizar su plática Jinafire le dio un trozo de papel a Hopper junto a un beso en la mejilla, con lo cual volvió a la normalidad.**_

"Lo hice" **_dijo Hopper triunfante mientras regresaba con sus amigos._**

 _ **La cara de sorpresa en Manny Taur no se iría en un laaargo rato.**_

* * *

 ** _A ver quien sigue. Por ahí veo a Venus y Rosabella platicando, salvo por el hecho de que Rosabella es una especie pie grande no hay mucho por ahí. Rochelle, Operetta y Robecca andan platicando con Justine, Duchees y Ramona, es curioso el hecho de que Rochelle sea aún una gárgola, Operetta se vista como uno de esos trovadores pero de manera no extrovertida con su estilo personal y que Robecca sea una marioneta como Cedar; aún así no es suficiente._**

 ** _Esperen, ya se. Veo a Faybelle hablando con Cleo, eso si estará bueno._**

 ** _Faybelle andaba platicando con Cleo en la parte de Ever After High, o más bien discutiendo._**

"Te lo digo, nuestro equipo de porristas podría vencer al tuyo cualquier día de la semana" **_dijo Faybelle mientras tomaba su malteada._**

"Tu quisieras, nuestro equipo ha ganado grandes competencias de animación, dudo el suyo pueda lograr si quiera un listón de participantes" **_respondió Cleo._**

" 'Nuestro equipo ha ganado grandes competencias', tal vez en su mundo pero en el nuestro nosotros somos los ganadores. Y como tu estás aquí significa que yo gano y tu pierdes"

"No te metas conmigo niñita, no queras conocerme cuando estoy enojada"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer exactamente contra la hija del Hada Oscura? ¿Esconderte en un sarcófago?"

"¡Yo te voy a mostrar lo que es sufrir 10,000 años bajo las peores maldiciones que el Antiguo Egipto puede ofrecer!"

"¡Te enseñaré como se invoca una maldición!"

 _ **Oh no, dos egos tan grandes como los de ellas no pueden coexistir en un mismo lugar. Esto podría significar un desastre. Por suerte para todos una voz calmada interrumpió el arranque de ira de ambas.**_

"Oigan, ¿por qué tienen que discutir de cosas sin importancia ahora mismo? Sería mejor si se calmaran y hablaran sin necesidad de lanzar maldiciones a nadie"

"¿Y tu quién eres?" **_preguntó Faybelle._**

"Mi nombre es Twyla"

 _ **Twyla Boogeyman se veía algo distinta, su ropa ya no era de tonos azulados en su lugar siendo remplazados por colores cafés y amarillos. Su blusa tenía diseños de relojes de arena estampados y en su falda con espirales de arena brillante decorándolo. Tenía un cinturón café con pequeños sacos de arena en ellos. Sus zapatos eran amarillos también con tacones diseñados como pequeñas columnas de arena. Su color de piel y cabello seguían igual, aunque por alguna razón usaba un gorro para dormir blanco.**_

"Si, no te conozco" **_dijo el hada a la jovencita,_** "Este es un asunto entre mí y el intento de porrista"

 ** _Cleo se puso más molesta por esa declaración._**

"Te arrepentirás de decir eso cuando toda tu ropa sean arrapos"

 ** _Twyla sabía que si no hacía algo pronto la situación iba a intensificar, por lo cual tomo un poco de arena de los sacos que llevaba y las lanzó en la cara a cada una. A ninguna le agradó el tener arena en sus ojos, aunque fuera mágica._**

"¿Pero qué?"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

 _ **De pronto las dos adolescentes empezaron a sentirse cansadas, con los párpados pesados y sin poder contener las ganas, ambas cayeron rendidas en sueño.**_

"Así es como se siente ser Sandman"

 _ **Mientras que en el fondo se encontraban un par de no tan lindos gatitos observando el show y desilusionadas por el resultados.**_

"¡Vamos! Yo quería ver algo de caos que no destruyera nuestra escuela" **_expresó Kitty._**

"Yo también amiga, pero parece que esa niñita arruinó la diversión para todos. Aunque debes admitir que esos polvos han de ser muy útiles para cualquier situación" **_dijo Toralei que se veía diferente. Sus orejas ahora eran parte de una diadema como las de Kitty sin su cola, su vestido y su falda tienen el mismo diseño que en Monster High, solo que su falda es de capas. Conserva su chaqueta de cuero, y lo que es cabello, piel y zapatos sigue igual._**

"¿Polvos para dormir? Eso es algo de principiantes" **_dijo Kitty._**

"Tal vez, pero pueden usarse para hacer más cosas, como el tomar algo 'prestado' o hacer dormir al profesor para irse a un concierto. ¿No crees?"

"Yo prefiero hacer travesuras cuando la gente esta despierta, uno puede ver la reacción en el momento y el saber que los engañaste en sus narices llega a ser lo mejor"

"Como tu quieras. Es bueno saber que hay otro felino malo en esta escuela"

"No malo. Solo travieso" _**corrigió Kitty,**_ "Hey, creo que tus amigas en Monster High te están llamando"

 _ **Con ello Toralei se dirigió a sus amigas M**_ ** _eowlody y Purrsephone, pero en el momento en el que atravesó el portal se siento extraña, no sabía porque pero continuo con su camino. Cuando el par de felinas la vieron estas se quedaron como congeladas lo cual Toralei notó._**

"Bien, ¿qué sucede?" **_dijo sin recibir una respuesta,_** "¿Acaso el gato les mordió la lengua? ¿Qué quieren decirme?"

 _ **El par de felinas no dijo nada, sino que señalo arriba de su cabeza. Toralei supuso que había algo en su cabeza, pero al revisarse notó que más bien algo le faltaba en su cabeza.**_

"AHHHHH!" _**gritó al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía sus orejas.**_

 _ **Una risa de escuchó desde la distancia y al darse la vuelta vio a la responsable del asunto. Kitty que en su mano tenía la diadema con las orejas de Toralei.**_

"¡Estás en muchos problemas!" **_dijo Toralei enojada mientras iba corriendo directo a Kitty tratando de alcanzarla._**

"Yo lo dudo" _**con una risa, Kitty se desvaneció dejando una sonrisa y reapareció en otro lado. Con Toralei tras ella esto se volvió en un juego del gato y el ratón, o más bien el gato y el gato.**_

* * *

 _ **El ritmo de la fiesta disminuía mientras más se acercaba el anochecer, los estudiantes estaban en pasando a sus dimensiones respectivas porque nadie quiere quedar en una dimensión alternativa.**_

"Fue un placer el tener la oportunidad de convivir contigo nuevamente Nora" **_dijo Milton._**

"El sentimiento es mutuo, esperemos que la próxima vez que nos reunamos no haya un evento catastrófico que detener"

"Tu sentido del humor no ha cambiado" **_dijo Giles._**

"Debiste verme cuando hable con la hija de la Reina de Corazones. Realmente creyó que me había cortado la cabeza, la risa que tuve fue una que no había tenido en siglos" **_expresó Buenasangre con gracia._**

"Exacto. Personalmente hubiera sido bueno hablar con ya-sabes-quien" **_dijo Milton._**

"Comparto el sentimiento, pero si no vino no hay nada que podamos hacer" **_dijo Giles a su hermano._**

"Lo sé"

 _ **Esa es una historia para otro día, mientras tanto las chicas que seguimos a lo largo de esta historia se están despidiendo.**_

"Fue un placer el conocerlas a todas ustedes" **_dijo Raven._**

"Igualmente, esta si fue una aventura que todos recordaremos por un largo rato" **_dijo Frankie._**

"Esperamos poder verlas de nuevo en el futuro" _**dijo Apple.**_

"Nosotras también, personalmente me encantó los vestidos que usamos" **_dijo Draculaura._**

"Habla por ti, yo espero que en un futuro ese espejo mejore su sentido de la moda y no tenga que usar esa cosa nunca jamás" **_expresó Cleo._**

"Cuando visite su mundo preferiría el tener carne pero dudo que eso se pueda hacer" **_dijo Briar._**

"Fue bueno el verte de nuevo Cupido, cuando vuelvas te estaremos esperando" **_dijo Lagoona._**

"Lo agradezco. Ah, y Abbey, ya hablé con Heath así que todo debería ir bien para ustedes de aquí en adelante"

"Noté la mirada de terror que tenía hace rato. Muchas gracias por hablar con él"

"Gracias por pasarme toda esta información sobre tu escuela, me servirá mucho para mi historia" **_dijo Blondie a Spectra._**

"Gracias a ti también por tu información, esta exclusiva será hablada por las generaciones por venir"

"Gracias por mostrarme los bosques de Ever After, nos son como los que tenemos por acá" **_dijo Clawdeen a Cerise._**

"No fue nada, la próxima vez tu me mostraras los bosques de tu mundo y terminaremos esa carrera" _**no se que les vendrá a la mente cuando se imaginan a Clawdeen y Cerise solas en el bosque.**_

 _Siempre y cuando sea apropiado para todos._

 _¿Verdad jovencita?_

 ** _Si, si, si. Por supuesto, de eso es lo que habló. Clasificado para todas las edades, claro. Aunque los besos también son clasificados para todos._**

 _No te desvíes._

 _ **Perdón.**_

"Hmm Ahh Ahm"

"No te preocupes, lo más probable es que nos volvamos a encontrar, ¿no es así Brooke?" _**Eso espero, fue divertido narrar en Monster High.**_

 _ **Mientras finalizaban sus despedidas el anochecer se acercaba y con todos los estudiantes en sus respectivas escuelas portal comenzó a cerrarse. Mientras el sol bajaba más y más la visibilidad del otro mundo se iba con él hasta que en el momento donde la luz se fue el portal se cerró dejando el paisaje normal en ambos mundos.**_

* * *

Bueno, aunque todavía falta el epílogo este se podría considerar donde acaba el crossover, esta historia fue la que quise ver en especial este capítulo y por suerte puede mostrárselas a ustedes. Les agradezco a todos los que lo estuvieron leyendo y les recomiendo que lean mis otras historias que suceden después de esta.

Agradecimientos especiales a Taer-Al-Sahfer7 por su apoyo constante y el hecho de que me dio la idea para la apariencia monstruosa de Daring en Monster High. Les deseo lo mejor a ti y a tu familia allá en Venezuela, todos mis apoyos.

Los leo luego.

PS: Edite para añadir un par de diálogos para la parte final, a veces los comentarios de Brooke me desvían de mis intenciones.


	8. Epílogo

Un pequeño epílogo para terminar con este crossover, espero que lo disfruten.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE,_** además de un _*invitado especial*_. Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

"Uno al pensar en Monster High pensaría en una escuela llena de monstruos temibles, de la clase que te asustan por las noches y solo ves en pesadillas, pero la realidad es completamente distinta"

"Monster High es una escuela en la cuales los hijos e hijas de distintas clases de monstruos pueden llegar a convivir de manera armoniosa los unos con los otros, creando lazos de amistad que superan cualquier obstáculo que se les presente. Yendo desde simples bravucones hasta espíritus malignos, tareas escolares hasta prejuicios por ser diferentes"

"Pero la mejor parte de Monster High llega a ser el hecho de que pueden ser quienes realmente son, porque todos son especiales, son únicos, son monstruos y están más que orgullosos de ello. Personalmente estaría más que encantada el poder pasar un día monstruoso en esa escuela y aprender más sobre ellos"

 _ **Finalizó Blondie con su ensayo sobre Monster High, mostrando las imágenes que tomó y recibiendo aplausos por este.**_

* * *

"Una tierra donde viven los hijos e hijas de personajes famosos de cuentos de hadas, eso suena como una locura al decirlo en voz alta, pero después de lo que sucedió en la celebración anterior ya no lo es tanto"

"Ever After High es una escuela donde los herederos de estos cuentos clásicos van a aprender sobre quiénes son y lo que harán en el futuro, si seguirán los pasos de sus padres o no. Aunque ese asunto ya fue resuelto desde hace tiempo y todos tienen elección igualmente llega a ser una pregunta muy interesante"

"Aunque yo no fui participante activa en esa aventura sucedida gracias a las entrevistas con algunas amigas y datos proporcionados por ciudadanos de ese mundo, puedo decir con gran seguridad que Ever After High claramente es una escuela de espanto y me encantaría tener la oportunidad de asistir para experimentar la magia del lugar"

 _*De esa manera concluía el video en el vlog de Spectra que servía como introducción a toda una página dedicada a Ever After High, con agradecimientos especiales a sus amigas de este y el otro lado.*_

* * *

 _Otro día, otra taza de café. Con este trabajo ya terminado no más puerta en medio de la-_

 _..._

 _Querida, creo que tenemos un problema._

 _¿Qué sucede?_

 _..._

 _Tu ves la puerta en medio de la cocina, ¿verdad?_

 _Si, y no entiendo el porque sigue aquí si es lo que tu te preguntas._

 _*mana mana tutu tururu, mana ma-Wow*_

 _*¿No se supone que esa cosa debería haberse ido cuando llegué?*_

 _ **Oigan, ¿qué es toda esa conmoción? No me digan que empezaron a narrar sin mí. Oh, hola.**_

 _*Hola, mucho gusto. Esto es incómodo*_

 ** _¿Quién eres tu?_**

 _*Mi nombre es Edgar, soy el narrador de Monster High. ¿Ustedes quienes son?*_

 ** _Los narradores de Ever After High, yo soy Brooke y ellos son mis padres._**

 _Te ves un poco joven para ser responsable de narrar una historia._

 _¿Cuántos años tienes?_

 _*16 años*_

 ** _Igual que yo._**

 _*Volvamos a la pregunta inicial, ¿por qué esta puerta sigue aquí?*_

 _Tal vez sea a causa del 'experimento' de nuestra hija._

 _Interfirió con la historia permitiendo que se abriera un portal interdimencional._

 ** _¡Fue por el bien de todos! Y ni que fuera la primera vez que funciona._**

 _*Alto. ¿Interviniste? Eso es genial, yo nunca lo he hecho, en parte porque no ha sido necesario*_

 _ **Al menos alguien lo aprecia.**_

 _Mejor hablemos de este, ¿quieres pasar a desayunar con nosotros?_

 _*Supongo que estaría bien*_

 ** _¡Yo pido asiento junto a él!_**

* * *

Esto ha sido tan divertido, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que revisen las historias que ya escribí en conjunto con las que subiré en un futuro.

Sin más que decir, los leo luego.


End file.
